Call Me Aria
by Panda-Chan8
Summary: Aria's back for all-new adventures! It's sophomore year, and without the awkwardness of being a freshman, it's time for some Aria/Benny loving! But, will new problems for the paranormal-fighting teens form cracks in their relationship? Sequel to Don't Call Me Babe, so go read that first if you haven't already! Benny/OC! Rated T for language and possibly mature scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: HERE IT IS MY DEARS! the much-anticipated chapter one of Don't Call Me Babe's sequel, Call Me Aria! I'm working on writing more Benny/Aria/Baria(?) moments, so let me know what YOU want to see in the sequel!**

**NOTE: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST STORY, Don't Call Me Babe, I WOULD SUGGEST YOU GO DO THAT. GO GO GO!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE! If I did... I would put myself in the show as Benny's lover. WOO! I only own Aria and whatever comes out of her mouth!**

* * *

"Of course I'm glad she's back, but, I don't know, she seemed... different." Ethan confided as Benny and I stood by his locker at school. Benny flicked his hands out and shot a beam of magic into Ethan's locker randomly. Ethan scoffed "okay, come on. Cut it out."

"I was just testing something. Now, I was trying to summon chicks, and..." Ethan pulled out a baby chick.

"Awww!" I cooed, laughing. Ethan handed the little yellow fluff ball to Benny.

"Just, focus from now on, Benny." Ethan reprimanded his friend "I'm worried about her." He switched back to Sarah.

Benny and I looked up from the adorable little chick "Sarah's probably just traumatized. She'll need time to adjust!" He said the last part in a baby voice, speaking to the chick.

"Aw!" I squeaked "You are so cute!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him. Just a little peck since we were in school, and in front of Ethan.

Sarah and Erica walked towards us. We heard the end of a joke "And then the fledgling says, "My dentist is the one with the cavities now!" She and Erica laughed.

"Adjustment complete." I noted with a nod.

"Here, take this." Benny handed me the chick. I smiled with delight, taking pleasure in its fluffiness. "Trauma all gone, vampires happy-happy!"

"Look who I bumped into." Erica said, smiling.

"Care for a welcome-back chick?" I asked.

"Aw, that is so cute!" Sarah cooed, reaching out to pet it "that'll make a yummy snack later."

My smile dropped and I shielded the chick away from her.

"What?" Ethan choked out.

"You will not eat Mr. Fluffykins!" I cried.

"It's a joke! Ethan, Aria, I don't remember you two being so serious." Sarah said jokingly.

"I don't remember you being so funny..." Ethan said.

"Or so dangerous to cute and cuddly creatures..." I added.

"But, good one!" Ethan said, saving his ass from being mean. Him and Benny laughed, and I just continued to stroke Mr. Fluffykins.

The bell rang. Sarah sighed "That's us. Even immortals have to go to class." Erica nodded, "mm-hmm"-ing in agreement.

"Bye!" Erica said her and Sarah waving as they left.

"She seems happier." I noticed.

"Yeah." Ethan sighed.

Benny turned to me, holding out his hand "Well, shall we go to class?" He asked, a smile on his face.

"We shall." I nodded, smiling as I took his hand.

"Later, E." Benny said as we walked away. He gave an offhanded wave as we left. In the hand that held the chick, I murmured a disappearance spell and the baby bird vanished.

Benny and I were strolling to my locker when Erica appeared out of nowhere and pulled us to a new hallway. When she stopped, we were with Sarah... And the vice principal was head first in a trash can. The V.P. managed to pull himself out of the trash can and look at Sarah lividly.

"Young lady, you are not only expelled, you should be arrested!" He threatened.

"Benny, Aria!" Erica squeaked worriedly. "Do that brain wave trick."

Benny stuttered for a second, remembering the spell. He spoke the incantation and held his hand out, a beam shooting at the Vice principal.

"What are you kids staring at? Just - get back to class!" He snapped his fingers at us, no memory of what just happened.

I gave Benny's arm a squeeze "Good job, Benny!"

* * *

Benny, Ethan, Rory and I left class. "I know how she feels. When I first got my powers, I totally couldn't deal. I got so mad once, I wanted to bite the moon!" He growled "but I didn't. The moon's safe. For now." I giggled. He's so silly!

"Can we change the subject? I've had enough Vampire drama for one day." Ethan said.

I detached myself from under Benny's arm and switched to Rory's side, hugging my blonde friend tight. Then I noticed something "Hey, did you get taller?" I asked, noticing my head rested on his chest instead of his shoulders.

He nodded gleefully "vampire puberty!"

"_Okay_!" Benny pulled me back to him "I'm keeping you away from my girl for a while."

We walked into the cafeteria, where a huge crowd had assembled. "Whoa, the rumors were true!" Rory said in awe. "It's Dirk Patterson from Dusk!"

"I can't believe he's here!" Ethan said in disbelief.

"I can't believe anyone cares." I said with a wrinkled nose.

"Ooh, I heart blood and sparkle and feel sad a lot." Benny mocked. "Lame."

I nodded in agreement as Ethan went up to talk to the guy. Erica rushed up as well, pushing Ethan aside and flirting with Dirk.

"Erica's here. Dun dun dun..." I teased, watching as she took Dirks arm and walked out. Dirk handed Benny his cup as he got pulled out.

"Okay lameos, who wants an authentic right-from-dusk coffee cup!" Benny announced. "Bidding starts at one hundred!" He yelled as girls flocked to him.

* * *

"Why are they so steamed at Ethan?" Benny asked Sarah about the vampires attacking our poor, nerdy buddy.

"They think he's after them. First, two vampires were attacked in his backyard, then two more tried to pick him and were taken out too."

"That doesn't sound like Ethan." I said, picturing the skinny nerd who didn't fight unless he had to.

"I know. I'm really worried about him." Sarah said, crossing her arms.

"Me too." Benny said, looking guilty "I promised them I'd hand him over if they didn't end Aria."

"What?" Sarah and I shrieked. Whoa, the vampire council threatened to kill me? What the hell have I done to offend them?

"But he didn't do anything!" Sarah yelled. She calmed down to confusedly say "He said they were attacked by a smelly green mist?"

"Smelly green mist? Did Ethan's mom make tacos again?" Rory asked, coming to us with a look of disgust on his face. "By the way, is he here? The council asked us to "bring him to justice," wherever that is."

I smiled at my best friends' goofiness. "Psst! It's true!" A disembodied voice that sounded like Ethan whispered "there was a green mist, I saw it!"

"That's Ethan's voice." I said, looking around confused.

"But I don't see him." Sarah said, looking confused as well.

"I'm right here." Ethan said again.

"Whoa, do you know what this means?" Benny asked, bewildered "I perfected the invisibility spell without even trying!" Rory gave him an excited look of amazement.

"Or he's in that locker." I shot them down. Benny looked at me, then walked over to the locker and hit it.

"Ow!" Came Ethan's voice. I was right! "Yes, Aria, I'm in the locker. If the vamps come for me at school, at least I've got back-up."

"You can count on me!" Rory said, pounding on the locker. Ethan yelled "Ow!" again. "After I bring you to justice. Do you know if that's around here?" Rory asked.

"I can't help you Rory, I need time to prove I'm innocent." He said "But the halls are full of fangs!"

"Those aren't real vamps. It's dusk day at W.C. High!" Sarah said, rolling her eyes.

"In honor of Erica's new pet movie star." I said sarcastically.

"Just sit tight, and don't let the vamps bite." Sarah advised.

"Same to you! Remember, bite your tongue, not their face!"

Sarah walked away, and I waved bye to Benny as I left with Rory. We hadn't seen each other in a while and wanted to catch up.

"So, Rory-poo. What's up?" I asked as we walked.

"Not much. Vampire things." He smiled.

"Rory things?" I teased, poking his belly.

He giggled "what about you? Doing Aria things?" He poked my belly as he said my name.

"Aria and Benny things." I admitted with a small blush and a smirk.

Rory's nose wrinkled "Ew. TMI."

I giggled "don't hate the playa."

"What are you doing later?" Rory asked suddenly.

"Oh, Benny and I are going to watch a movie at his house." And make out on the couch. But I think poor Rory has had enough of my and Benny's relationship. My phone beeped, a text from Benny.

_**hey Sweetness. Gotta cancel tonight, working on the green mist thing with Ethan.**_

"Okay..." I said "Looks like I'm not doing anything tonight. Wanna hang?"

"Sure!" Rory nodded happily. "We could watch a movie!"

I shook my head "I kind of want to go do something fun. Wanna try roller skating?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll text you when I come to pick you up. Later!" He said, vamp-speeding away. I shrugged and walked to my house.

* * *

I was sleeping at home when Benny shook me awake. "Hey, angel, come on. Wake up." He cooed softly.

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. "What do you want, Benny?" I mumbled.

"We have to help Ethan, baby, so he doesn't get killed by the vampire council."

In my sleep-muddled brain, that started to register as something. Then it clicked. I sat up quickly in bed. "Shit! That's right, we gotta help Ethan!" I kicked the covers off and bounded to my closet. I heard a sharp intake of breath from Benny, and I turned to see him sitting on my bed, eyes wide and a smile on his face. I was confused, until I looked down and remembered I hadn't worn any pants to bed last night. So all I had on was a t-shirt and panties.

I rolled my eyes. "Get out or stop staring, Weir." He cleared his throat and awkwardly looked away.

I smirked, turning back to my closet and quickly sifting through, grabbing a pair of skinny jeans, a bright blue tank top, and an orange crop top. I put them on, shoving my feet into a pair of shoes.

Running a brush through my hair, I grabbed Benny's hand and dragged him out the door. I grabbed my bike as he picked up his from my driveway. "Alright, let's go." He said, and looked me up and down with a smirk "Nice panties, by the way. _Hello_ to you too."

I blushed, thinking of the black boy shorts panties I was wearing that said "Hi" on the butt. "If you weren't so cute, I'd kill you." I mumbled as we rode to Ethan's house.

We rode to Ethan's house.

"Ethan!" Benny yelled.

"Ethan?" I called. We got no answer.

"Ah, guess he's not home." Benny said, and we stopped in the street. Benny took out his phone and dialed Ethan's number. "Ethan, where are you?" He spoke in a very fake voice "Oh! I'll be right over. No, don't worry, I won't tell any _vampires_ that your hiding at the _library_!" He hung up and looked around.

I looked around as well, confused out of my mind.

Benny put his phone back against his ear "fang code zero. I repeat, fang code zero." He said quietly into the phone.

He rode up into the Morgan's driveway and I followed, confused. "Didn't you just hang up on Ethan?" I asked.

"No, it was just a trick to get rid of any vampires around us. Rory's got Ethan." Benny explained.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" I asked as we walked to the door.

"Because you, my sweet angel, are a horrible liar!" Benny said in a baby voice, cupping my face in his hands.

"What? I am not!"

"Yeah, you kind of are."

"Well fine then, I don't like your hair!"

"Yes you do." Benny smiled knowingly.

"Yeah, I do..." I grumbled.

We walked into Ethan's room, where said boy sat at the computer with Rory leaning on the desk. "All clear." Benny said, shutting the door behind us "We doubled back and snuck in. And I marked every spell that involves evil smoke, sulfur, and violence."

"Whoa, that's a lot of smokey violence." Rory remarked.

"Hence the name Black Magic and not nice sunny smiley face magic." Benny said sarcastically.

"Is this what you were doing last night?" I asked. Benny nodded. "Glad I went skating with Rory then." I looked at the insane amount of sticky notes in Benny's book.

"Wait, you hung out with Rory last night?" Benny asked, turning to me.

"Yeah, so?" I asked quizzically.

He looked angrily jealous "I don't really think I like the idea of- "

"Whoa whoa, whoa. Guys, there over a dozen disappearances in the last month." Ethan said, cutting Benny off. We all leaned in to get a better look at the computer. The article header said 'Local Goths Disappear' "And in almost all of them, it says no recent picture available."

"So, this magic mist attacks people who don't own a camera!" Rory said.

"Or attacks people who don't show up on camera." Ethan said, trying to help him out.

"Right!" Rory snapped his fingers like he understood "Shy people."

"Rory, sweetie, its vampires." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Here, this must be it." Benny, who had been leading through his spell book, suddenly put the book in front of us "Inspira Mortis. The breath of death. Whoever uses this can transform their anger or dark energies into a physical vapor, that seeks out and destroys its intended targets." Benny explained.

"That's why it totally ignored me!" Ethan realized "It's only going after vampires! We have to warn Sarah." He dug out his phone. When she didn't answer he said "Come on, Sarah, where are you?"

"I think I've found a way to fight the breath of death." Benny said.

Rory raised his hand "And don't say hold your noses." Ethan cut him off before the blonde could say anything.

"Ancient tribes used these Witch Bottles to lure evil spirits away from people and trap them." Benny explained.

"Well, last time I checked, we're fresh out of witch bottles." Ethan said.

"That's the beauty of it. Any container can work. Like this." I said, leaning over the desk to pick up a small tin cup full of pencils and pens. I dumped them out on the desk. "As long as you put the right symbols on them..."

"And we say the right spell over it." Benny finished for me. "The hard part is the bait."

"Bait?" Ethan asked.

"Items from the spirits target." I said.

"This mist is targeting vampires, so we put... vampire stuff in the jar?" Ethan asked. I nodded.

"What vampire stuff?" Rory asked quickly, standing up from the bed "not my internal organs, I need those!"

"Have you gone number one recently?" Benny asked. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open a little in disgust.

"Ew!" Ethan, Rory and I all cried at the same time. Benny shrugged and Rory scoffed, taking the bottle and storming out.

I shuddered and repeated "Ew."

Ethan hung up his phone "Sarah's not answering." He said worriedly. His phone rang "Sarah?" He answered the call. Whoever it was, wasn't Sarah. "A trial?" Ethan asked in disbelief "no, this is bad. They're all in danger! Where is it?" After a quick answer, he hung up.

"We're going to a Vampire trial." Ethan said.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." I mumbled sarcastically.

* * *

"Let her go! I'm the one you want." Ethan declared boldly as we walked into the Vampire council room.

"I've got this, why are you here?" Sarah asked.

"We're trying to protect you." Ethan hissed.

"Well I was trying to protect you." Sarah shot back.

"Well we're protecting you, too." Benny said.

"Okay, so we are all protecting each other!" I yelled.

"Look, I didn't touch your friends." Ethan said "They were attacked by a spell called the Breath of Death."

"Yeah, pretty scary, right?" Benny said.

"But what matters is that we can stop it." I gave him a look.

"True! They made me go in a jar." Rory nodded proudly.

"Quiet!" A little girl snapped. Who the hell is she? "Perhaps we owe you boys" I cleared my throat loudly "And girl, a chance to prove your innocence."

"Thank you, that's very reasonable!" Ethan said happily.

"I move the mortals be devoured now." The little girl said.

"What? You can't do that!" Sarah yelled. Rory, Benny, Ethan and I all pulled out our weapons.

"How does that let us prove our innocence at all?" Ethan yelled.

"If the attacks continue after you're gone, then I guess you were innocent! Seems fair enough." The little girl shrugged.

"Oh my god, it's the Salem Witch Trials all over again!" I moaned.

"I totally disagree with that assessment!" Benny yelled.

Sarah turned towards the vampire council "I guess I got my orientation after all. You taught me when to control myself, and when not to." She threatened.

"Sarah wait." He grabbed her shoulder, stopping her. He addressed the council "You call yourself a council, don't you have to take a vote?"

"Fine. All in favor, raise your hand." The little girl said.

Two raised their hands but the one next to the little girl; he turned towards her with unnatural green eyes and attacked her.

"Benny, Benny! The Witch Bottle, quickly!" Ethan ushered Benny, who reached into his bag and pulled out the jar.

The little girl screamed "Get him off of me!"

Benny handed the bottle to Ethan who waved it in front of the attacking vampire "here deadly spirit. Yeah, din-dins." He said in a baby-talk voice. The vampire crawled over the table, advancing in a retreating Ethan. Suddenly, Ethan tripped and fell to the floor. A green mist came out if the vampires mouth and began to slither over Ethan.

"Ew, that's bad. And gross." Benny remarked.

Sarah rushed to Ethan's side "Ethan! Ethan!" She cried. "Are you okay?"

The green mist spiraled into Ethan who sat up and grabbed Sarah.

"What do I do with him?" Sarah asked, holding Ethan back.

"Destroy him!" The little girl yelled "we command it!"

I nudged Benny "The witch bottle!"

He nodded and dashed to grab it. It had opened and spilled out its contents. He quickly gathered them into it and ran to Rory. "Still need something, Rory. Do you mind?" He asked.

"Yes!" Rory said. I pulled out a few of his hairs and handed it to Benny. "Ow!" Rory cried, glaring at me.

"Sorry hun." I shrugged.

Benny pulled me to him "Help me with this!" I nodded and we recited to spell. Benny held the cup, so he was pulled to Ethan who writhed on the floor. The green mist was sucked out of Ethan and into the jar. Benny capped the jar when the must was completely inside. "Gotcha. Anti-vampire mist, anyone?" He asked, shaking the bottle. The little girl stared, closing her mouth.

"Still mad at me for defending the mortals who just saved your life?" Sarah asked dangerously.

"Erica's right. You are no fun." The little girl said. "You're free to go."

"Thank you." Sarah said. "That's more like it."

We turned to go. "Stop!" The little girl yelled. We all turned back around; nervous she had changed her mind and was actually going to kill us.

"Before you go, I want Dirks autograph." We looked at her quizzically "for a friend."

"Vampire awkward..." Benny sang quietly, and Ethan and I nodded, turning away slowly.

* * *

"Well that was a fun adventure." I said, flopping on to Benny's bed.

He lay down next to me, taking me in his arms and pulling me to his chest. "Yepp. Almost dying is always a good time." He mumbled into my hair.

I turned in his arms to face him, reaching a hand up to brush back his hair "you sleepy, baby?"

He nodded, eyes closed. I giggled, kissing him softly as I ran my fingers through his hair.

He moaned, kissing me back. "How am I supposed to sleep if you're being like this?" He asked.

"That's your problem, not mine." I giggled, climbing under the covers with him and cuddling up to him.

* * *

**AN: So, how did you all like the first chapter? I hope it was what you were all expecting! I worked hard on it :) So, like I said earlier, let me know what you guys want to see in the sequel! More fluff, smut, lime, cutesy romance? Perhaps a new boy that steals Aria away? Or maybe a new girl comes for Rory? YOU DECIDE! Let me know in a review! AND GO CHECK OUT THE AMAZING PROMO VIDEO FOR THIS STORY! Vs-for-life made it for me, its up on youtube! I'm posting a link on my profile, so go check it out! AND GO GIVE VS-FOR-LIFE SOME LOVE!**

**So guess what I did today? I got my nose pierced! It hurt, but then it was like meh. Now it just feels like something is rubbing against the inside of my nose. AND I have auditions for the spring musical at school coming up soon! But don't worry; If I get in, it will in no way affect the story! I will get each and every chapter out on time, the next day at the very latest. Anyone still in school? I just finished my first semester today. Wow, hard to believe I'm gonna be a senior next year! I'M OLD!**

**OHHHH! Plus, A very happy 16th birthday to my boy, Cody Simpson! **

**SHOUT OUTS! (Yes, I'm doing shout outs from the finale chapter of Don't Call Me Babe)**

**Vs-for-Life: GIIIRRRLLL, you need to hurry up and pm me back! haha, I'm gonna go put up the video like right now!**

**xx2cute2b4gottenxx: ITS NOT OVER, DON'T BE SAD! I'm so happy you think my story is the best! I try X3**

**MsWildfire97: I HOPE YOU HAD AN AWESOME BIRTHDAY! Consider this a late birthday present ;D How old are you now? Did you have a good birthday?**

**louisluv218: I'd love to read your story! I love checking out my readers stories :)**

**Poseidon'sDaughter-Percy'sSis: OMG when I got your review, I was watching Percy Jackson & The Olympians: The Lightning Thief (the movie) on cartoon network xD or I had watched it the night before... I'm not sure. BUT HEY, CLOSE ENOUGH, RIGHT? haha. I've been trying to figure out if I wanna shake things up and throw in a little Raria(Rory/Aria) or just keep it Baria. I admit, they would be so cute together! OH AND I totally loved your review for When The First Love Begins. I don't know if I'll be continuing it, I really have no ideas for it at the moment :P Sorry! Maybe you'd like to help?**

**SO, wait until the next chapter ;D I cant reveal TOOOOOO much, but lets just say... DRAMA TO THE MAX! A little bit of this, a little bit of that, and SHAZAM!**

**Until next week, my beauties! **

**(REVIEW!)**

**All my love!**

**Panda_Chan8**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! DEAR GOD THIS WEEK TOOK FOR-FREAKING-EVER! I thought Friday was never going to come! But it did. And guess what? I went home sick second period. I mean, this is the third time I've been sick this school year, and the second time I had to leave school early because of it. I have NEVER had to leave school before because I was sick! NEVER! It's really weird. But luckily I didn't puke in school. That would have been humiliating. And I wasn't that sick, I only threw up a few times. So yay for not being violently sick like I was over winter break!**

**ANYWAYS ENOUGH OF MY BORING LIFE. TIME FORE WHAT YOU ALL ARE REALLY HERE FOR.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MY BABYSITTERS A VAMPIRE, BUT I DO OWN ARIA AND SOME OF THE PLOT FOR THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

Ethan, Benny and I walked into Mr. G's class. Mr. G was an awkward man, but a fun teacher. He was nice to all his students and didn't like to give them detentions. But when we walked in, instead of Mr. G, there was a beautiful exotic woman standing at his desk, holding what looked like a glass skull. Benny and Ethan stopped dead in their tracks, staring.

"Welcome, my warriors. I am Lucia." An accent rolled off her tongue, adding more sex appeal.

I stared in jealousy as Rory walked in, his back to the sub. "I heard we had a sub for Mr. G, what prank should we pull first? Alien fire alarm or sub in a bucket - what?!" He whined as Ethan and Benny started to smack his arms, turning him to face the substitute.

"Hottest. Sub. Ever." All three boys breathed at the same time.

I squeaked in anger, shoving Benny's arm. Still, he remained oblivious.

"Maidens are not needed. Be gone with you." The substitute, Ms. Lucia, waved her hand at me dismissively.

"Excuse me?" I asked dangerously.

"I only need warriors. Leave now. You are of no use to me." She said.

I looked back and forth between her and Benny, hoping he would stick up for me as my boyfriend. Still oblivious, he just stared at Ms. Lucia. I growled and stomped out, swinging my bag roughly over my shoulder. "Have fun being a warrior, Benny!" I snapped on my way out. I rampaged down the hall, not even noticing when I almost ran over Sarah and Erica.

"Whoa speedy, where are you going in such a rush?" Sarah laughed. Then she noticed my angry expression "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing that can't be fixed with a little bite, eh squirt?" Erica said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. Over the summer we had become rather close with the absence of Sarah.

"Benny is being a prick. Seriously! One kind of pretty teacher walks in, and he's all goo-goo eyes for her! Like, _hello_, I am his girlfriend! Not that old hag!" I ranted "and then she was all like "You have to go, maidens are of no use to me." And made me leave! And Benny didn't even stick up for me!"

"What can I tell ya, never trust a nerd." Erica said, shrugging.

"Ignore her, Benny loves you and you know it. He was probably staring at her in horror of how ugly she is." That made me crack a smile. "What class is she subbing for?"

"Mr. G."

"We'll go check it out." Erica said, nodding.

* * *

After the bell rang for our next class, I walked with Sarah and Erica to my next class, hoping to avoid Benny. Unfortunately, Lady Luck did not shine her grace upon me.

"Hey, do you girls know where I could find some Blood Stone? It sounds vampirey." Benny asked, him and Ethan walking up to us.

"I don't know, why don't you go ask your precious Ms. Lucia?" I snapped.

"Calm down, tiger. I got this." Erica said, holding my shoulder "All out of Blood Stone, but I can make you bleed with a rock." She smiled.

"So, your freaky sub gave you freaky homework, and you're not freaked?" Sarah asked.

"Hot sub-" I started spitefully.

"Frozen brain-" Erica added.

"Done!" We finished together.

Ethan gave us a sarcastic look "My brain is not frozen, I just- " he stopped when Ms. Lucia walked by " -have to find uh, frog hearts." He said breathlessly, him and Benny already turning away.

"You see what I mean?" I gestured wildly to the two boys.

"Am I nuts, or did we just get blown off... by nerds." Erica stepped forward.

"Something messed up is going on." Sarah agreed.

* * *

The rest of the day went by with me pointedly ignoring Benny and him... Not caring. It tore my heart apart to see him blatantly pining for another. I walked home alone, seeing him and Ethan leaving to scavenge more items for their "queen."

The next day passed by the same way. And the next. And the next. Finally, by Thursday I had had enough. First period, Mr. G's class, I caught Benny before he went in.

"Benny, we have to talk." I said urgently.

"Later babe, I gotta get this stuff to my queen." He lifted up a bag of... old hot dogs? Ew.

My anger flared "Don't call me babe, Benny! What the hell is wrong with you lately?"

"Aria, I can't disappoint my queen. Can I go?"

I glared up at him, making the biggest decision of my life "Yeah, you can go. But don't bother coming back to me." And with those final words, I turned on my feet and swiftly walked away, wishing Benny would snap out of it and come after me. I passed four classrooms, and was halfway down the hall. Not so much as a yell of my name. I bit my lip, ducking my head down and running into the nearest bathroom, hoping that no one would see me cry.

* * *

I ended up going home early, faking a stomach ache and crawled into my bed, sniffling and dabbing at my seemingly endlessly wet eyes. Two hours later my phone started vibrating, showing me I had texts from Sarah and Erica.

_**Sarah**_

_Hey, where are you?_

_**Sarah**_

_Did you go home?_

_**Erica**_

_Sarah said you went home. You okay?_

_**Erica**_

_Helloooo, you there?_

_**Sarah**_

_Erica and I are coming over after school..._

True to their word, both girls showed up at my door. I texted them that it was open and that I was up in my room, not wanting to get up or yell down all the way to the door. I heard the door open, and Sarah called up "Aria? We're here and we're coming up."

"Please don't be puking!" Erica added.

When they walked in, I stared at them from under my covers, tissues scattered around the comforter.

"Oh god, Aria, what happened to you?" Sarah asked in shock, rushing over to sit on the bed, taking me in her arms. Erica sat next to me, rubbing under my eyes with a fresh tissue. I probably had mascara and eyeliner running down my face.

"B-Benny and I broke u-up." I choked out, trying not to start crying again.

"What?!"

"I just couldn't take it. All he cares about is that h-horrid bitch Lucia. He w-wouldn't even talk to me today! He just kept saying "my queen, my queen!" I dissolved back into tears.

"Oh, honey, he's not worth it," Erica wrapped a comforting arm around me "he's just a nerd."

"But he was my nerd!" I wailed, falling back to my bed.

"You know what?" Sarah suddenly stood up "I'm going to go talk to Ethan. Maybe he knows why Benny is acting so weird. Erica, stay here with her." And she left.

Erica stayed with me, as promised, deciding that giving me a makeover would solve all my problems. She brushed and styled my hair, and played with my makeup, making me her Barbie. Not long after she finished, Sarah came back. I told them they could leave, and they did so unhappily, trying to stay and comfort me as long as they could. But I said I wanted to be alone for a little while. After they left, I heaved myself out of bed and went to my bathroom, turning on the shower as hot as it would go. I stepped into the scalding water and swore, jumping back out. "Son of a bitch! I don't get how the girls in those romance novels can 'not feel it'." I mumbled to myself, turning the water back down to a more normal temperature and got back in. I washed my hair out, all of Erica's hard work going down the drain, along with my heartbreak. I sighed, feeling the warm water running down my body, my muscles relaxing. I turned the water off, stepping out and wrapped a towel around my body. I padded back to my room and changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt, towel drying my hair until it was damp. I slung it up in a ponytail and trudged downstairs.

"Hey sweetie." My mom said sympathetically, coming over to me to hug me.

I hugged her back, breathing in her familiar, comforting mom smell. "Hi mommy." I said back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." I answered truthfully.

"Good. And tonight, we are going to eat junk food and watch movies." She smiled, leading me to the couch. "So, what do you want? Pizza, ice cream, cookies? Anything for you, baby."

"Can we get Chinese and then go out for fro-yo?" I asked.

"Of course! Lo mein and orange chicken?" My mom asked. I nodded. "You got it." She said and left to go order the food. I stood and picked out a few movies. A few of my favorites; A Nightmare on Elm Street (the 2010 remake), X-Men: First Class, and Cirque Du Freak: The Vampires Assistant. It was silly, my love for fake vampires when I knew real vampires. But hey, the guy that played Darren was cute. He looked delicious in that red leather jacket.

My mom came back and we watched movies and ate food. I fell asleep curled up on the couch.

* * *

The next day I woke up at six. Still have time to go to school. But could I? Could I deal with seeing Benny? My heart still hurt at the thought of him.

"Do you wanna stay home today?" My mom asked when she saw me awake.

"I think... I think I'll be okay to go to school." I decided. She nodded in understanding.

Going up to my room, I knew I couldn't let one bad break up affect me. So today, I was going to look fantastic. With the extremely weird heat wave, I was able to pull on a denim mini skirt and a dark gray tank top with black lace at the top and a white design with the letters "A D", the A shaped like the Eiffel Tower. With it, black and silver bangles and brown ankle booties. I brushed out my hair and straightened it, leaving it soft and silky. I kept my makeup simple and grabbed my bag.

"Later mom!" I called, walking out the door. The air was warm as I walked, an odd bounce to my step. I didn't quite understand why I was so happy. It wasn't really true happiness, but more like an empty happiness, something to feel just so I wouldn't be sad. A fake happiness. Either way, I made it to school without breaking down or running back home. I got a few turned heads as I walked down the hall. News of the break up must have travelled fast. And of course, there was already a jock at my locker when I got there.

"Hey Aria, how you doing?" He said. Dark brown hair, short and combed forward to spike up at the front.

"Can I help you, Ricky?" I asked tersely.

"Well you can certainly help me later tonight..." He smiled, giving me a wink and thrusting his hips forward.

I scoffed in disgust "Get lost, Ricky."

"C'mon babe, now that you're not dating that loser geek, you're free to hang out with a real man, who can give you real pleasure." He stroked my arm softly.

"You're a disgusting creep. You couldn't pleasure me if I gave you step-by-step instructions. Now, I suggest you get the fuck out of my face before I really get pissed." I hissed. "And one more thing. Don't call me babe." I fixed him with my worst glare until he swaggered off like he hadn't just been completely rejected, muttering "crazy bitch" under his breath.

I breathed out heavily leaning against my locker door. Screwing my eyes shut, I opened my eyes and opened my locker. I grabbed my books and went to class.

Sarah and Erica did their best to keep me away from Benny. I think they were trying to hide something from me, especially since neither Ethan, Benny, or Rory was in class.

* * *

Later at home, I was on the phone with Sarah, watching the weather news.

"You're seeing this, right?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. This is so wacked up."

"It sounds like the hour of judgment is tonight at sundown. And if we don't act fast, the sun is going to take our friends with it!" Sarah exclaimed nervously.

"I never imagined being burned alive as my way to go." I said, mostly to myself.

"Wait, Erica's got a plan. Meet us at Ethan's house." Sarah said.

"On my way." I said, hanging up and going out the door.

"I'm glad you girls called me." Benny's grandma said as we sat in Ethan's room. It was a little difficult to see her. She reminded me of Benny.

"I figured we needed to come up with a plan like Ethan and Benny would." Sarah said

"Then give up and call you. Like Ethan and Benny would." Erica said bluntly, playing with a rubber snake.

"Lucia is an ancient Maztak name." Mrs. Weir said "Now, the Maztaks were pretty big on gold and animal hearts too, look." She pointed to a picture in the book. I swiveled over in Ethan's desk chair.

"The sun king and the sky queen created the earth together. But an argument between the two brought eternal night to the world." Sarah read.

"Too bad they didn't have couples counseling." I muttered. Mrs. Weir laughed.

Sarah continued "Prophets say one day the queen will make an offer so pleasing that the sun king will return to the earth in an explosion of light that will end the mortal world?" She finished with disbelief in her voice.

"At least I won't have to finish that essay." Erica said. "Yay!"

Sarah looked worried "Lucia had the boys build an alter at school. She said the hour of judgment was tonight at sundown."

"What are you doing yammering with an old lady?" Mrs. Weir exclaimed "it's up to you girls to save the world!"

"Grandmas right." Sarah said, standing up "its girl power, or nothing. We need to get our geek on, and fast."

Just then, Jane ran in the room "Yay!" She yelled excitedly.

"She said girl power. Not little girl power." Erica shot her down.

"Boo." Jane said. Sarah pulled me up and had me help them think.

"Where's our big plan?" Erica asked sarcastically.

"I'm trying to find Lucia's weakness and her power source. What exactly are you doing to help?" Sarah shot back sweetly. Jane and I sat on Ethan's bed, watching the danger brew.

"Lucia's only weakness is her taste in robes." Erica said

"And glass heads." I added lamely.

Sarah looked at me like I was a genius "Right! Her crystal skull. I bet that's her power source. Check this out." She showed us something in her book "the sun's rays are heating up the skull."

"So what?" Erica asked.

"So what happened in the original myth? Why'd they break up?" I thought out loud.

"Uh, long distance relationships never work out?" Erica answered.

"Heh, nice one." Jane smiled.

"Here it is." Sarah began reading from the book "they split because the moon goddess came between them."

"Ah, the other woman." I growled.

"Great, gotta give the moon goddess a call. Got her cell number?" Erica asked.

"Maybe we don't need the actual moon, just something that will channel the moons energy." Sarah realized.

"Well, maybe I'm just a _little girl_, but I know a big geek who paid six months allowance to buy moonstones online. He even sleeps with them under his pillow!" Jane said smartly.

"Perfect!" I smiled.

Erica rushed to the bed and reached under the pillow. She brought out a pair of Ethan's underwear. "EW!" She squealed with a gasp, and threw the garment to the floor. "Great, now I'm going to have to go chew off this hand."

Sarah reached under the pillow and pulled out the bag of moonstones. "Okay, we got it." Sarah said "let's go."

As we walked out, I said "Thanks Jane, you're the best!" to the sweet little girl. She called back "You're welcome!"

As we walked out of the house, I stopped "wait, guys. The sun is too hot for you guys. You need to cover up before we take Lucia down."

"Good idea." Sarah nodded.

"Let's go to my house." Erica said, smiling "I've got this."

* * *

"Why am I wearing shorts?" I asked, looking at the black shorts, white tank top, black leather vest, and black leather knee-high boots. Yeah, Erica had a lot of leather

"Because I can't wear shorts anymore. So _someone_ has to wear them!" Came Erica's answer.

"Fine." I grumbled, taking in their black and leather outfits as well.

"Let's roll." Erica said, pulling out two motorcycle helmets. I understood the whole sun-protection thing, but that was just hilarious.

* * *

"We've got our moon rocks, and paint for the windows." Sarah listed as we walked around the outside of the school.

"Sarah, we're risking our lives on a flimsy plan based off a legend." Erica pointed out.

"It's the only plan we've got!" Sarah said.

The ground beneath us started shaking. It was time to take action "C'mon guys. It's time to dethrone a queen." I said. Erica and Sarah flipped down the visors on their helmets and we heaved black paint onto the windows.

"Who dares defile the sun king's sacred temple?" Lucia demanded in the dark room.

Sarah, Erica and I walked in like bad asses. They took their helmets off, swinging their hair, while I just stood by with my hip cocked out and my arms crossed. "We do." I sneered.

"The weather girls are here with an updated forecast." Sarah said.

"Yeah, cloudy with a one hundred percent chance of butt-kicking." Erica finished.

The shirtless guys all glared at us. I tried not to look at Benny. Ethan however was tied down to an altar. "Warriors, attack!" Lucia commanded.

The boys rushed at us, Sarah and Erica easily fending them off. I ran to Ethan and tried to untie him. "Damn, what are these ropes made of?" I asked no one, pulling at the rope. I heard the sound of glass shattering, the room filling with light as Lucia broke the windows with a chair.

I gave up on the ropes as Lucia picked up the crystal skull. I retreated back to Sarah and Erica as Benny and Rory advanced in them.

"Wow, you guys look hot." Benny commented "it's a shame we're going to have to destroy you."

"Oh really, Benny?" I asked from behind him. He whipped around to glare at me.

"Chosen one needs your help!" Ethan cried. Benny turned back around and both he and Rory attacked at the same time. Sarah and Erica grabbed their arms and pressed two moonstones against their foreheads. A purple light glowed and they staggered forward, back to normal. We ran to Ethan, where Lucia was trying to complete the sacrifice.

"Here's one final offering from the moon goddess, bitch!" I yelled, throwing the moonstone at Ethan. He caught it and pressed it to Lucia's forehead. She yelled out in pain and stumbled backwards, dropping the crystal skull.

The skull shattered against the tile floor. Lucia screamed "Nooo!" And dissipated in a gold light. Everyone returned to normal and Rory and Benny rushed to untie Ethan.

"What - what happened?" Mr. G asked in a daze.

"We saved the world." Sarah smiled.

"And we looked pretty amazing while doing it." Erica said with a flip of her hair.

"Yeah!" I cheered, fist bumping her.

"True story." Ethan agreed with a shrug.

I caught Benny's eye but pointedly looked away. Even if he had been under a trance and might not remember any of it, we were still broken up...

* * *

The next day at school I ignored Benny, despite his constant attempts to talk to me. I spoke a little to Rory, and I was fine with Ethan. But we did not discuss Benny at all. It was hard though, to see him so often. Especially with the broken look in his eyes, full of questions I just couldn't yet answer.

Finally, he caught me after school. "Aria, why have you been ignoring me all day?" He asked.

I ignored him, keeping my eyes inside my locker as I put stuff in my bag.

"Aria." No answer.

"Aria!" He grabbed my arm, twisting me to look at him "Dammit, talk to me! I don't remember anything that happened yesterday, or the day before! I don't know what I did to make you so mad at me, but please, Aria, tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it. I can't stand that you haven't spoken to me all day. I miss you. I need you."

"You didn't me yesterday! Or the day before! All you needed was your _queen_, Lucia!" I snapped.

"I was in a trance! I didn't know what I was doing!"

"It still hurt, Benny!" I yelled, tears forming in my eyes. I willed them not to spill over "You wanna know what happened between us?"

He nodded.

"I left you." I said in a low voice.

"W-what?" Benny asked, his eyes wide and fearful and hurt.

"I. Left. You. We're over, Benny." The words burned and tasted like acid.

"You can't be serious. Stop messing around. Please don't be serious!" He started rambling "You can't leave me, Aria, I need you. I love you. I promise I can do better, I can make it up to you. Just don't leave me. Please."

I sighed, shutting my locker "I don't know, Benny. I don't know."

And I walked away.

* * *

**AN: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know you want to, and I totally deserve it.**

**BUT IF YOU DO, YOU'LL NEVER KNOW IF THEY GET BECK TOGETHER.**

**SO THERE. I HAVE VALUE!**

**But for reals. I know some of you may be dying inside, which makes me really happy. And that sounds horrible, but it means that you guys actually care for my story! Which makes me SO FRIGGEN HAPPY!**

**OKAY, SO I've been trying to work on my Kickin' It Jack/OC story, BUT IM STUCK! So, for those of you who have read Kickin' Off the New Year, or would like to read a Jack/OC fanfic, I NEED YOUR HELP. I'm trying to write Jack and Emma on a date, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY SHOULD DO FOR THEIR DATE! GAAHHHH HELP ME! Review with date ideas, or message/pm me. Please!**

**And I'm working on another MBAV story, about an Elf princess who comes to earth looking for Benny's help to save her kingdom. It's going pretty good so far!**

**Another thing I've just started is actually a Big Time Rush story. it's AU, a bit OOC, and it's going to be either Carlos/OC or Logan/OC. It is based off my FAVORITE manga/anime/japanese&korean drama EVER, Boys Over Flowers, also known as Hana Yori Dango. Anyone heard of it? I SUGGEST YOU READ IT. Or watch the japanese drama. I wouldn't suggest the korean. It's okay, but nowhere near as great as the japanese drama. **

**OKAY SHOUT OUT TIME!**

**Tori Sell(Guest): I'm glad you like the teasing! I love making Aria be all like sexy and teasing, and then Benny either does the same thing or he's like "Uhhhhhh..." It's fun!**

**xx2cute2b4gottenxx: More fluff I can do! UGH I saw you said that I should put in a new boy to take away Aria and it literally took all I had not to say "BUT I'M ALREADY BREAKING THEM UP WHAT MORE CAN I DO TO POOR BENNY?!" It's still an option though! Well maybe.**

**Dusker101: OH I LOVE YOU! I did get my nose pierced! It hurt, but it's fine now. No infections (yet) so I'm really happy with it! OH making a romance between Rory and Aria would be PERFECT right now, now that Aria and Benny are done! For now at least. But I will DEFINITELY look into it!**

**MsWildfire97: Tee hee! Glad you're excited for this! I'm glad you had a good birthday, but please don't make me guess you're age! I'm so bad at this... uh, okay, I'm gonna say... between 14 and 17? AM I CLOSE?!**

**Vera(Guest): HOLY CRAP YOU LEFT A LONG REVIEW! I LOVE IT! I have been thinking about a new girl for Rory, but idk what I could do with her. But I agree, Rory is sooooo adorable! I could just squeeze him! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME BECAUSE I MADE BENNY SAD! DON'T BE SAD! I hope you liked this chapter even though I totally destroyed Aria and Benny's relationship.**

**ilovemesomebenny: WHOOOOO! Hahaha, yeah I'm a junior! And auditions for the spring musical are on Thursday we're doing You're A Good Man, Charlie Brown. I'm auditioning for Lucy. I really hope I get it, everyone keeps saying I'd be a good Lucy Plus if I did, it'd be my first lead role in a muscial. and you're right, WHO DOESN'T LOVE BENNY! **

**Bethan Forever: I can see that a new girl for Rory is pretty popular! Everyone seems to want that. I'm definitely thinking about it. I'M SORRY I DIDN'T KEEP BENNY AND ARIA TOGETHER PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**Okay guys, so let me know! New girl for Rory, or perhaps take advantage of this opportunity and make a small romance between Aria and Rory? ultimately, the final couple will be Benny and Aria either way. ALSO, Date idea for Jack and Emma for Kickin' It? OR, since When The First Love Begins has become rather popular with some of you, perhaps something new for Max and Alice? I haven't thought of anything to do with them, but I think it'd be fun to mess around with Alice's crazy ass again. What do you guys think? REVIEW AND TELL ME. YOU'RE LEADER COMMANDS IT!**

**Alright, all my love!**

**Panda_Chan8**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: hEEEYYYY GUUYYYYSSS! So, please don't kill me for updating so late... I had a depressing day today :( I found out that I got stuck in the chorus AGAIN for the school musical. I know I should be happy that I got a part at all, it just kind of makes me feel like a failure, you know? 'Cause like, if I can't even get a good role in a school play, what makes me think I could ever be a famous movie/TV star or a famous pop singer? I was just sad, but I napped and felt better, so I started writing :)**

**ANYWAY, ENJOY!**

* * *

Okay, so life sucked without Benny. I mean, he was the center of my world! Now I don't have him. But I can't tell him I want him back. I've got way too much pride for that. I hung out with Rory a lot, since Benny was always with Ethan. I talked with Sarah and Erica, but not on Fridays, because Sarah babysat Ethan on Fridays, and Benny was usually over. I also hung out with the new girl, Alicen Daniels, Ali for short. She was from Texas, and was just as big of a geek as the other guys, just much more confident about it. She was a little taller than me, and the perfect example of a ginger; pale skin, cute freckles, and adorable wavy red hair. She also had a liking for superman, which is how we started talking. She walked into class wearing a denim mini skirt, a superman hoodie, red and blue striped superman socks, red sneakers, superman rubber bracelet and necklace, and Clark-Kent-like boxy glasses. So naturally, with my love for batman, I struck up a conversation with her.

It didn't end well.

The teacher had to pull us apart before we started fighting, and we were screaming at each other while being pulled out of class. We actually ended up bonding during detention. So now we were really good friends, and her and Rory were... something. They had a flirtationship. A flirty friendship. I knew he was totally head over heels for her, and I was pretty sure she liked him back. And the weird thing was, Rory was actually pretty smooth with her. We just hadn't told her about the whole vampire-earth priestess thing yet. Rory was all for telling her; I just had to make sure we could trust her.

* * *

"So, why don't you talk to Ethan and Benny? They're Rory's best friends; I thought you would be friends with them too?" Ali asked as we sat in class.

I turned just a tiny bit to take a small peek at the two geeks. I sighed "I used to. I mean, I still talk to Ethan sometimes, but Benny..." It still hurt to say his name "he's just a different story."

Ali bit her lip, smiling deviously. She scooted closer in her chair, looking up at me through her bangs "Wanna talk about it?" She asked innocently.

I groaned "No, Ali."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Ali."

"Positive?"

"One hundred percent."

Her smile dropped "Alright, let me rephrase that. You're _going_ to tell me."

I gave a halfhearted laugh "That's the Ali I know."

"Yeah, yeah. TELL ME!"

"Okay! Jeesh, you're so pushy..." I sighed "Alright, grab your popcorn."

"You see, Benny and I used to date. From, I'd say, around the middle if the first semester until a few weeks ago, like a week before you got here. But some things happened with this supposedly hot substitute teacher and I broke up with him. He came around the next day, apologizing and begging, but I was too upset to care. So I left him for good."

"Whoa... That's so sad. No wonder you guys don't talk!" Ali said in wonder.

I smiled sadly "Yeah. But one thing I know is, losing him was probably the worst thing in my life."

**-BENNY P.O.V.-**

"Did you hear that?" I asked Ethan quietly, excited "Aria said losing me was the worst thing in her life!"

"Yeah, I heard. And I'm happy she's finally admitting something, but I think this vampire car is just a little more important than your love life!" Ethan hissed back.

"Okay, so you were blamed for running over one kid. It's not that big of a deal!" I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Benny!" Ethan complained.

* * *

**-****ARIA P.O.V.-**

I was walking with Rory and Ali through the school parking lot when we saw something insanely screwed up. Some old, rusty red car was demolishing Derek Mulver.

"Uh, Rory, call Ethan." I pushed his shoulder repeatedly, my eyes wide and confused, unable to year away from the creepy sight.

"On it." Rory said, getting out his phone.

"Why would he have to call Ethan, we need to call the police! Or a hospital, or something!" Ali squeaked, freaking out.

"Ali, calm down." I tried to soothe her "there's a few things you don't know about us."

"Like what?!"

Rory began talking. Ethan must have picked up "nothing, just wondering if you did the math homework yet?" Ali and I gave him a look "Also, did you savagely chew Derek Mulver with your car? ... Really? 'Cause that's not what everyone thinks." Rory held up his phone for Ethan to hear Derek scream that it was "All Ethan Morgan's fault" as the paramedics that arrived loaded him into the ambulance.

Rory hung up his phone, and I looked over at the car, watching it creepily fix itself, suddenly looking brand new.

"Oh shit." I breathed "Uh, Ali, how about we get you to class?" I asked nervously.

"Uh, yeah okay." She still looked a little spooked. Poor girl doesn't know what she's gotten herself into.

"Rory, you wait here for Ethan, I'll be back in a few minutes." I ordered as Ali and I walked away.

* * *

"A possessed car that runs on blood? That's it; I'm pulling the plug right now." I heard Ethan say as I made it back to the school parking lot. Sarah, Erica, Rory, Ethan, and Benny circled the hood of the car.

Possessed car that runs on blood? What did I miss?

"What have I missed?" I asked, stopping next to Sarah. I didn't look at Benny. Ethan seemed to be frozen over the plug, having a vision.

"Ow! Ow." Ethan yelped, slamming the hood down and we all backed away from the car. "I think this car is possessed by a vampire! It just bit me!"

"Oh, you're hungry, jalopy face?" Rory strode up to the car on offensive vampire mode "how about a knuckle sandwich!"

He pounded his fist into the hood, creating a large dent. I gotta admit it, offensive Rory was kind of sexy. But he is all Ali's. To everyone's shock, as soon as Rory lifted his arm the dent fixed itself, going back to the smooth metal it was only a few seconds before.

"It feeds like a vampire and rejuvenates like a vampire?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"Well, we'll just tell everyone it's a vampire car. You won't get blamed for anything! By reason of insanity." Benny said. God his voice dug a thousand little knives into my heart.

"I'm not worried about me anymore. We have to stop this car before it hurts anyone else." Ethan said bravely.

The bell rang for our next class. "Later." Benny said goodbye. When we all gave him weird looks he said "What? You don't want prison AND detention." He gave me one last look before leaving. I couldn't hold his gaze, so I left as well.

* * *

After class Benny found me. "Listen, Aria, I know we've had our problems but Ethan really needs our help, and I need help for this spell so if you could just not hate me for a few minutes...?"

I bit my lip, a habit I knew Benny thought was sexy, but I didn't do it on purpose this time. I knew I needed to help Ethan, but could I be around Benny? I sighed "show me the spell on the way."

We walked down the stairs and I asked "where is Ethan anyway?"

"Oh, I told him he should probably stay as far away from the car as possible so no one could blame him if it attacked someone else." Benny explained.

"Oh."

"And Ethan said the car might run over me."

"Ohhhh."

* * *

"What are you guys doing?" Benny asked Erica and Rory when we walked up to the car.

"Nothing." Erica said.

"We're helping Ethan by stealing his car." Rory popped his head up from the front seat. "It makes sense when Erica says it." He shrugged at our "really?" looks.

"We were just trying to help out." Erica said, walking towards Benny with a flirty look, twirling a strand of her hair. I have her a glare. Oh hell no is she trying to flirt with my ex-boyfriend! Who I totally still like! "And, uh..." She faltered at my glare "Yeah, it was all Rory's idea."

"Rory's idea? Please, he's too sweet and, uh, well, too Rory to come up with something like this." I cocked out my hip, placing my hand on my waist. "It'd be more believable if you said space aliens did it."

"I knew it! Stupid space aliens." Rory said, stepping away from the car and shutting the door.

"Okay, sorry vamps, blood bank is closed, alright?" Benny said, sounding authoritative and sexy. No, bad Aria! He beckoned me to follow him, and we stood in front of the hood. We read the spell, waving a vial over it at the end. Benny and I smiled victoriously, Benny turning to give a hiding Ethan a thumbs-up.

Suddenly, the car started and began to back up.

"No, no, nice evil car, stay evil car!" Benny commanded. We all began yelling for the car to stop as it backed up, turned, and drove away.

"No!" We all cried simultaneously.

"Now it's mad, evil, and hungry!" I said "What do we do?"

* * *

"Hey, we knocked out Richard Bruner, stole his blood, and now we need your help to stop the vampire car." Benny said over the phone. Wow, two interactions with him in one day? It's either my lucky day or my worst day ever.

"Benny, I don't know if I can..."

"We have cool wireless headsets."

"Damn you for knowing my weakness. Alright, tell me where and I'll be over there in a few minutes."

* * *

Rory hopped over the rakes and Benny and I just barely made it out of the way before the car and Ethan went racing over it, popping all the tires in the car. I stumbled, tripping over my own feet, and fell into Benny's arms. I blushed, quickly standing.

"Ha! Fooled ya!" Rory taunted the car as we all took our places around it "It's me, Rory! Not Richard Bruner, grandson of Manfred Bruner!"

"Let's see how scary this clunker is with four flat tires!" Ethan smirked. The tires inflated once again, fixed, and the engine revved. "Okay, that didn't work!"

"It's still after the Bruner blood! Erica, you take it!" Rory tossed the vial to her. The car turned towards her.

"Uh-uh. If I can't drink it, I don't want it." Erica tossed the blood to Benny.

"Come on guys! I'm the only one of us who can't outrun a car..." Benny whined. He leaned over, completely bypassing me and handed it to Sarah "here you go!"

Ethan ran over and grabbed the vial "give it to me! I've got an idea; just give me a head start!" He ran off.

"Ethan, no!" Sarah yelled. The car turned towards him, and the three vampires grabbed the hood, trying to stop the car from speeding at him.

"Guys, just let it go! Trust me, just do it!" Ethan yelled.

"Do what he says! That's his 'I've got a plan' voice!" Benny said, giving a thumbs-up.

The three vamps let go if the car and dashed out of the way. It skidded in place before taking off towards Ethan. Ethan jumped out if the way just in time, and the car flew into the air before turning upside down and crashing. We all ran to Ethan, who ran at the car with a giant, sharp piece of wood. He jumped on top of it "End if the road, Car-nivore."* And started stabbing the wood into the bottom of the car.

"Here, allow me." Sarah said, climbing up with him and taking the wood "Blood drive's over!" She sunk the wood into the car, and it died

"Oh, here, bottoms up Rory. You earned it." Ethan tossed the vial of blood to the blonde.

"Hey, I came all this way; you can at least pay for dinner!" Erica complained, and she and Rory began to fight over the blood.

"Guys, stop!" Ethan said.

"I got this." Benny smirked. He said the knockout spell and touched Rory and Erica, who crumpled to the ground unconscious. He laughed "sleep right, fangy friends!"

"Wait," I realized with dread "this means we're stuck cleaning this up."

"Yup, just you, me-"

"I'll do you if you do me!" Benny said quickly.

We said the knockout spell together really fast and touched each other's shoulders, and immediately the world faded to black.

* * *

Rory, Erica, Benny, and I all woke up at the same time, sitting up together. "I can't believe he'd leave us here to clean up this mess!" Benny said.

"I can't believe you think I'm staying." Erica stood up and vampire-sped away.

"What? Don't leave me here!" I called to her, but she was long gone.

We stood up, and I brushed some dirt off my jeans.

"Rory?" Benny asked.

"Yeah?"

"This is a big clean up job, alright? It requires skill, and character. Now, I may be taking a big risk here, but I'm putting you in charge." Benny said.

"I won't let you down Benny!" Rory said proudly.

"Thanks." Benny nodded. I watched in silence until Benny grabbed my arm and began pulling me with him.

"Wha? I'm going too?" I asked.

"Yep, you're coming with me." Benny said.

Oh no.

* * *

Benny and I walked in silence in the chill night air. I sighed and asked "Okay Benny, what do you want?"

"You know what I want."

To get back together.

"Benny, how do I know you won't just fall for the next pretty face again?" I asked.

"I was in a trance!" He defended himself "and I found a spell that will get me out of any spell it trance that I'm under!"

"I just don't know. You really hurt me." I crossed my arms, looking away.

"But Aria!" He whined, then growled, seemingly confused with his feelings. Suddenly, he grabbed me, turned me towards him and pushed his lips onto mine. His hand gripped the back of my head and my waist, holding me in place so I couldn't escape. I made a noise of rejection that faded into a moan. God, I forgot how good of a kisser Benny was. Benny backed me up until my back hit a tree, and I moved my hands up around his neck to wrap my fingers in his hair. Our tongues wrestled until the need for air became too great, and we parted, breathing heavily.

"So... What does this mean?" I asked.

Benny shrugged, but looked ecstatic that I kissed him back "You tell me."

I bit my lip, throwing my arms around Benny's neck, hugging him tight. I buried my face in his neck "I miss you so much."

His arms wrapped around my waist, holding me close to him. "I missed you too." He said, pressing his face into my hair. We stood there for a minute, just holding each other. "So, does this mean we're back together?" Benny asked.

I giggled "yeah, I couldn't stand not being with you."

"I know." Benny chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you in class earlier. Worst thing in your life, huh?" Benny teased.

"Shut up and walk me home!" I squeaked in embarrassment.

Benny chuckled and took my hand, lacing our fingers together. I smiled, leaning up to give him a peck on the cheek.

* * *

**AN: DO YOU ALL LOVE ME AGAIN?! I GOT THEM BACK TOGETHER! And just in time for the next episode, where we all get to admire Benny, Ethan, and Rory shirtless (yummy!) Also, how do you guys like Ali? I really wasn't sure if I wanted to add a new OC to hook up with Rory, but then Ali just kind of came to me and I was like BAM OKAY SHE'S GOING IN! **

**UPDATES ON STORY IDEAS!**

**SOOOOO anyone see Radio Rebel? I certainly hope so, since our GOD ATTICUS MITCHELL is in it... WELL I have prepared a one-shot for that! It's Gabe/OC and will be up January 26th, 2013! So like, later today/tomorrow depending on what time zone you're in. **

**ALSOOOO for my awesome fans who have read my Wizards of Waverly Place Max/OC fic, YOUR PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED! That's right bitches, I AM UPDATING! I have this whole thing planned out that will probably spawn two or three chapters. After that, I have no idea what I'm going to do with it. But hey, MALICE FOR ALL!**

**SHOUT OUTS! (ya'll are doing AWESOME on the reviews!)**

**Bethan Forever: I GOT THEM BACK TOGETHER! I'm glad you're not mad, hahaha!**

**Vera: DON'T CRY MY LOVE! BENNY AND ARIA ARE OKAY NOW! Don't explode xD I'm sorry I murdered all things good and nice in the world... put a band-aid on it and it's all okay, right? YAY! I love your reviews!**

**KayleeRay: THEY AREN'T BROKEN UP ANYMORE! Hahaha, I love the Romeo and Juliet comparison xD that made my day. No deaths in this story! Except the victims of Rory and Erica...**

**MsWildfire97: On a random note, every time I see your name I think of the Hunger Games. I don't know why. But we're reading it in my English class!**

**Vs-for-life: When I say somethings going down, I MEAN BUSINESS! Haha, I didn't really have a whole lot of drama in DCMB, so I figured I should put some in this! Whether or not there will be more drama is still being determined!**

**xx2cute2b4gottenxx: IT TOTALLY WAS PARTLY BENNY'S FAULT! That jerk... that cute, adorable, jerk who I would love to cuddle with... Do you like Ali? Is she good enough for our sweet little Rory?**

**ilovemesomebenny: ARE YOUR BARIA FEELS INTACT?! Omg the fact that someone has FEELS for my characters love life makes my heart want to explode. LOL RORY WOULD BE LIKE "HEEEEYYYY GURL!" and take off his shirt like Gibby or something xD and we'd all just stop and stare and drool from our fantasies.**

**Veronica: OOH YAY NEW READER(ish) I CAN CORRUPT YOU MWAHAHAHAHA! Just thought I'd let you know, that YOU MY DEAR, WERE THE INSPIRATION THAT CREATED ALI! I hope you like her?! She just like popped into my head after I read your review! I'm glad you liked the conflict, I felt that there wasn't enough in Don't Call Me Babe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Guys, I am SO SORRY I didn't update last night! I've had a weird week. I got into a fight with the only friend I have in Ohio that has a lot of the same interests as me, and I'm still trying to decide if it's worth it to be her friend again. She's a good person, but she knows bad people. And I just didn't have time last night to complete it. I'm sorry you guys! :( **

* * *

"I'm telling you, Batman is the shit!" I told Ali.

"No, Batman_ is_ shit. He doesn't even have any superpowers! How lame is that?" Ali retaliated.

"He doesn't _need_ superpowers, that's just how awesome he is!" I said. "Superman is only cool because he has powers. If he didn't, he'd just be a nerdy reporter. At least Bruce Wayne is a millionaire genius!"

"Shut up! Rory, you think Superman is better than Batman, right?" Ali suddenly turned to our blonde friend, giving him a flirty smile and resting her hands on his arm.

"Uh-huh, anything you say." He said dreamily.

Ali smirked "See, there. Even Rory thinks Batman is lame."

I gasped "Rory, how could you turn to the dark side like that? You _love_ Batman! You told me to call you Batman when we first met!"

He still looked dazed "She smells like rainbows."

We turned a corner in the school hallway, and were greeted with laughter. "Oh my god." I said in horror.

"Oh my god!" Ali choked out with laughter.

"Nice look, guys!" Rory laughed at Ethan and Benny. Theirs hair was stuck flat to their heads and looked greasy.

"Yeah, yeah." Ethan rolled his eyes "Our showers cut off before we could rinse. The whole street list water pressure."

"You both were in the shower at the same time?" Ali asked with an amused expression.

"Different showers, Ali. Different!" Ethan snapped.

"Well actually I was in the middle of this deep conditioning treatment." Benny said, picking up a lock of his hair. At our confused looks he said "People aren't just born with hair this thick and shiny, okay!"

"Benny, you know you could have come over and used my shower, right?" I asked.

"Why didn't I think of that?" He asked himself.

"There's no one at this school who's got it worse than us." Ethan said glumly.

"Ethan, you go to Rory's or Ali's after school, Benny, you come to my house." I said, and then the bell rang so we went to class.

* * *

"Alright, turn this for hot water, this for cold, and pull this up to turn the shower on." I straightened up from showing Benny how my shower worked "Towels are in that closet."

"You know, I like seeing you bent over like that." Benny complimented.

I laughed "Nice try, but it doesn't work when you look like that."

"Fine." He grumbled, pouting.

"I'll be in my room." I started to walk out.

Benny grabbed my arm "You can always join me." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

I bit my lip, smiling "Maybe later. You need a shower more than you need me." I teased.

"But you could help me get clean!" He called as I walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door.

I chuckled. He's silly. I flopped onto my stomach on my bed and picked up a piece of homework, getting started on it. I chewed on the inside of my cheek, smiling at the thought of Benny in my shower. Fifteen minutes later the shower turned off. I was deep into my math, not paying attention until Benny announced himself.

"Hey babe." He joked.

"Don't call me babe." I sang back. It had become like a joke to us now. I turned on to my side, my torso turned towards him.

He walked forward, his hair damp and curling, towards my bed. He climbed on top of me and I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Then he flopped down on me, pressing all his weight on me.

"You're squishing me!" I squealed, laughing.

"You're in my spot." was his reply.

I giggled, pushing at his body. But, hot damn, this boy was like a rock! "What the hell Benny, did you like build up or something?" I commented "For real, it's like pushing a wall!"

"You didn't think I was_ just_ smart and beautiful, did you?" He asked, propping up on his elbows to smirk at me.

"No, that's all I thought you were. You're my trophy boyfriend." I teased.

* * *

I met up with Ethan and Benny in the halls. They had Home Ec, which I found to be hilarious. "Hey guys!" I waved, catching up to them. "What's up?"

"We gotta find Sarah." Ethan answered urgently.

"Why?" I asked.

"There was something really freaky in the pipes in Home Ec. We saw it. It left this huge hole in the pipes!" Benny exclaimed, waving his hands around for emphasis before taking my hand in his.

My eyes widened "Really? Whoa. What was it?"

"No idea." Benny shrugged.

Ethan nodded "That's why we're looking for Sarah."

Just then Sarah came out of the girls' bathroom and we literally ran into her. "Speak of the devil!" I smiled.

"You scared me!" Sarah exclaimed, continuing to walk so we followed her "Look, we need to talk."

"No, we need to talk!" Benny pointed at himself.

"Benny, we're the same we!" Ethan told him. To Sarah he asked "What is it?"

"Something terrible just happened to Kate in the bathroom. It's like something-"

"Came up through the pipes?" Ethan asked, finishing her sentence. "I think whatever it was came up to the Home Ec room for dessert."

The bell rang then and students began piling into the halls. "I found this instead of Kate." Sarah held up a large, sharp tooth. Benny took it, examining it.

"Then I guess we go where the pipes go." I suggested.

Ethan nodded "C'mon." And led us to the basement.

"Maybe there's a reason the basement is off-limits." Benny said, sounding scared. Something clanged in the pipes above of us suddenly, and I gripped Benny's hand tighter. I was kind of scared too, truthfully. We continued down the stairs when the lights flickered out. We gasped as a group, and the lights below us turned on, barely bright enough to make a difference. Ethan and Benny pulled flashlights out of their bag and turned them on.

"Whatever it is must have hit a power line." Ethan said quietly.

"I don't like this." Sarah breathed shakily.

"Come on, guys." Ethan said, and we stepped all the way down the rest of the stairs.

"This is always what happens before the kids get eaten alive." I whispered, feeling Benny tense beside me.

We walked around the basement, and there was another loud banging noise. "That thing is nature's greatest klutz." Benny remarked.

"Hey guys!" Rory suddenly popped up out of nowhere, scaring all of us. Ethan, Benny and I jumped back in fright, Rory mirroring us in surprise.

"Rory, what are you doing down here?!" I hissed.

"Nothing, just getting a little snack..." He trailed off suspiciously.

"Rory..." Ali's voice rang out sweetly. She came into view, looking dazed and askew. Beneath her red hair, however, were two tell-tale bite marks on her neck.

I gasped. "Rory, you didn't!"

"I didn't mean to!" He cried.

Sarah and Ethan caught on, Sarah probably smelling Ali's blood "Rory!" They both yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Rory yelled back.

"What'd he do?" Benny asked, confused.

I growled "ugh, this is so not the time. We'll deal with this later, Rory; just keep an eye on her." I looked behind him. "Oh, shit!"

"What?" Rory asked.

"That!" Ethan yelled, pointing to the large alligator/crocodile mutant thing. It was behind a door thankfully, but that didn't stop it from being scary. It looked at us and then walked or slithered, or whatever alligators do, away.

"Was that an alligator?" Ethan asked in a squeaky voice. "_How_ was that an _alligator?!_"

"I mean, in Whitechapel?" Benny asked like that was our biggest problem.

"Uh, guys?" Rory suddenly piped up "remember that locker search a couple of months back?" He then proceeded to tell us about how he flushed baby alligators down the school toilets.

"You flushed live alligators?" Sarah asked in incredulity.

"I didn't mean to!" Rory said, carrying Ali on his back who was still dazed. What a lightweight. "What? They obviously survived."

"Where did you get them?" Benny asked.

"Florida." Rory admitted "I thought they were iguanas! When they called the locker raid, I panicked. I thought they'd be safe in there!"

"Yeah, 'cause nothing says home like a school toilet." I said sarcastically.

We stepped up to the door where we had seen the alligator and went back the way we came in.

"He definitely came this way." Sarah said.

"How do you know?" Benny asked doubtfully.

"Vampires have a really good sense of smell!" Sarah shot back.

"She's right!" Rory hopped up the stairs "it was here!" Suddenly he stepped in something that made a wet, squishy, disgusting sound. "Ugh..." He said in disgust "Is this normal for an alligator?" We stepped up the stairs to look at the glowing green goo.

"It's grown a lot in four months. This is no normal alligator!" Sarah said.

"The potion must have mutated it." Benny realized.

"Potion?" Ethan asked.

"What potion?" I looked at Benny dangerously.

"The potion I downed that day was called Jock Star." Benny said. I groaned and Benny continued on excitedly "It gives you the combined athletic mojo of Sydney Krosby, Koby Bryant, and a circus dolphin!"

"A dolphin?" Ethan asked me. I shrugged and nodded an awkward yes.

"Chicks love dolphins." Benny smiled, taking my hand. I smiled, rolling my eyes, and we went up the stairs and out of the basement.

Once we got into the hallway, Ali began to stir. "Uh, you guys go on ahead. I think someone should explain to Ali what's happened to her." I said.

"Let me do it." Sarah stepped next to me "I understand what she's going through."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Absolutely." Sarah nodded. Rory set Ali down and Sarah kneeled next to her.

I turned to Ethan, Benny, and Rory. "Alright then, let's find this alligator."

"I can't believe you flushed the Jock Star potion." I giggled, poking Benny's arm tauntingly.

"What else was I supposed to do?" Benny defended himself "Don't tell me _you_ didn't flush any potions."

"Uh, well I - you see," I stammered.

"Exactly! What did you flush?" Benny demanded, enjoying watching me squirm.

"I flushed a, uh, know-it-all-numbers potion..." I admitted, looking away.

Benny bust out laughing. "Math is not my best subject Mr. I-took-calculus-as-a-freshman!" I snapped, my cheeks flaming.

"Guys!" Ethan snapped "Not now, we're trying to find an alligator."

Just then an alligator growled or roared or whatever sound it is Alligators make. We all looked down the end of the hall where an alligator tail was slithering around a corner.

"Don't surprise it!" Benny whispered "We don't want it surprised."

We quietly walked fast down to the turn in the hallway. "Okay..." I breathed, a little scared of the large reptile in front of us.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Benny whispered.

"We've got it cornered, let's go!" Ethan commanded.

Rory took off and disappeared, and the Alligator started coming towards us. "No, no we don't have it covered!" I squealed. Rory reappeared with a tarp thing and started creeping towards the alligator. "Rory, get back!" I hissed to my friend. Rory threw the tarp over the alligator and climbed on top of it, trying to take it down.

"Rory, what are you doing?" I whisper-yelled.

"No , let him do it!" Benny stopped me "Or else we'll have to do it."

"I saw this on Crocodile Hunter!" Rory said in an Australian accent "Help me reel this thing!" We ran forward, Ethan latching on to the things tail, I helped Rory gold the thing down, and Benny... shined a flashlight on its face.

"Get his head!" Ethan yelled to Benny. Benny cheered "Yeeeaaahhh!" continuing to shine the flashlight in the alligators face.

"Not with the flashlight!" I screeched "with the rope!" Benny grabbed the rope and tied it around the alligator's mouth so it couldn't bite us. Then we lifted it up, which was difficult since it wouldn't stop thrashing, and managed to lock it in a supply closet.

"Yeah!" I yelled.

Benny cheered "Whoo! Bring it in!" And high-fived us all.

"Humans one: gators zero!" Ethan cheered.

"Zero!" Rory echoed.

"That's what happens when you mess with thumbs!" Ethan added.

"Thumbs!" Rory echoed again.

The closet shook violently, the alligator mad. "I think we made our point." Benny said, stepping away from the closet.

"If this is the gator that attacked Kate, then how did it fit through the pipes?" I asked.

"Well, grown mice can flatten themselves down to half an inch to get out of doorways." Ethan said "Maybe this one evolved."

"You evolved?" Rory said, going to the closet and hugging it "Awe. Daddy's so proud!" The gator growled and Rory backed away, looking offended.

"Okay, let's go back to my house and see if any other gators have been terrorizing the town." Ethan said.

* * *

I grabbed two bottles of water from Ethan's fridge and turned to Ali, who Sarah had brought now that she was a fledgling and knew everything. I slid one her way across the counter top.

"Why didn't you tell me about all of this?" She asked "You know, the vampires and the magic powers?"

"Because it's kind of a secret. We were going to tell you, especially Rory, but I can see you two were having no problem connecting." I smirked at her "what were you two doing down there? Together. Alone. In the dark..." I raised my eyebrows suggestively.

"We were making out." Ali admitted shamelessly. "Rory's actually really good."

I started giggling "Is he really? Apparently he was since you let him bite your neck."

She nodded "At first I thought it was just something kinky because he was just nipping at me, but then he actually _bit_ me!"

"What did it feel like?" I asked.

Ali thought about it "Really... good. Sexual, even."

I bit my lip, trying to hold back a snort. "Alright, little miss horny, let's get back to the guys."

"What is your power, again?" Ali asked quietly as we walked back to the living room.

"I'm an earth priestess." I smiled.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm like a wizard."

"Ohhh. Do something magic-y."

I waved my hand and sent a flash towards Ali's water, the liquid turning red.

"Whoa cool!" She cheered.

"Oh hey, blood!" Rory smiled, getting off the back of the couch where he had been sitting and rushing over to Ali. "Hey." He smiled at her before taking the bottle and drinking from it.

"Actually it's only kool-aid." I admitted, smirking evilly.

Rory shrugged "It still tastes good." He took Ali's hand and brought her back to where he had been sitting and they sat there together.

I went to Benny and sat in his lap, his arms instantly going around my waist to hold me against his chest. I laid my hands on his and rested my head on his shoulder. "So, what'd we miss?" I asked.

Erica walked in, soaking wet and slamming the front door behind her. "Apparently a lot." Ali said, looking at Erica.

"Erica? What happened to you?" Ethan asked.

"You guys are the ones with your fingers on all that's weird around here. You tell me." She snapped. "I was driving the freshmen through the car wash in the back of my dad's pickup-"

"You drove them through a car wash?" Sarah asked surprised.

"Well, after she made them roll around in manure, someone had to hose them off." Ethan supplied.

"Right?" Erica agreed "And then something huge and scaly jumped out of the pipes and attacked me!"

"Hey hey, is this a dig on Sheila Botner?" Benny asked, sitting up "'Cause she's actually a really nice girl who happens to have a minor skin condition!"

"What are you doing talking to Sheila Botner?" I asked.

"It was before we got back together!" Benny defended.

"It better be." I grumbled.

"No. It was some kind of mutant alligator thing, and it came out biting. Now I know how my food feels, and I. Don't. Like it!" Erica snapped.

"Are the girls okay?" Sarah asked, probably the only one who remembered the freshmen.

"They're fine!" Erica said "But my new leather jacket is trashed!"

"Hey guys," Ethan said "Looks like they found Thor's buddy."

The newscaster on the TV told us that an Alligator was caught at a local pool and taken to the zoo.

"Well, that's both my little guys!" Rory said happily. "It's all over! Who wants pretzels?" Benny and Ali both raised their hands.

"That's not the one that attacked me. The one I saw was bigger than that." Erica said.

"That means Thor didn't have a buddy." I said confused.

"He had a special lady!" Benny smiled. "They're breeding! And if Erica's right, them babies ain't pretty."

"Yes!" Rory cheered excitedly "I'm a matchmaker."

"We're talking about an entire different species." Ethan said soberly "One capable of incredible strength, of growing to who knows what size, the possibilities are endless."

"And thanks to the dork squad they're loose in our city's sewer system!" Saran said towards Rory and Benny.

Someone's phone started to ring. Everyone began patting themselves down, Benny's hands going under my butt to check his front pockets. He squeezed it before removing his hands.

"Erica, are you calling me?" Sarah asked, realizing it was her phone ringing and took it out, looking at the caller ID.

"No..." Erica said "Ah, damn it! That swamp thing must have taken my phone when it tried to bite my arm off! I just got that phone!"

"Let me guess." I smirked "you got that phone trying to bite someone else arm?"

"Yes. It's a 6G!" She said.

"You gotta stop stealing from your dinner guests." Sarah chastised Erica "You're going to draw too much attention to yourself!"

"Fine, okay." Erica looked sheepish "they're just souvenirs!"

There was a farting sound.

"Did you hear something?" Ethan asked Benny and me.

"Nope! Nobody did!" Sarah said quickly.

"Me neither." Erica said, holding her nose.

Ethan's phone beeped and he pulled it out. "Is the gator stomach-calling you?" Ali asked jokingly.

"Nope, stomach texting actually. But I've got an idea..." Ethan got up and rushed up to his room. Shrugging Benny moved me off of him and followed him up, along with Rory. Us four girls looked at each other and went upstairs as well.

"-Can hack into the satellite and pin point the exact location of the alligator." Ethan said, typing at his computer when Ali, Sarah, Erica, and I walked into his room. "And... Voila!"

We all watched the little moving dot on the screen. "Oh, come on, no reaction?" Ethan said offended that nobody praised him "That was a lot harder than it looked!"

"That thing's working its way up to Hunter Hill's Mansion Country." Sarah noticed, leaning close to the screen.

"Very high class, lots of hot tubs." Erica noted.

"That was a hundred and twenty-six bit encryption I just hacked into!" Ethan said, still hung up on not getting praise.

"I thought it was awesome." Benny smirked.

"Thank you Benny!" Ethan sighed, high-fiving his friend.

"Wait, where was Heather last seen again?" Sarah asked about the missing girl at our school.

"Tad McGil's* mansion." Benny answered.

"That's it! Where else would a tropical sewer-dwelling lizard be able to make it through the winter?" Ethan asked.

"Under a hot tub!" I realized.

Ethan nodded "That's where the beast is."

"Isn't Tad having another party today?" Erica asked.

"A _pool_ party!" Ethan said. "The babies are heading home, straight to Tad's house. We have to warn them!"

"Hot girls in danger, here we come!" Benny said excitedly, getting up.

"Benny!" I complained.

"Sorry, force of habit." He apologized.

* * *

I went home and changed into pool-party attire, as instructed by Ethan who wanted us all to look like we were there for the party. I put on my swimsuit, a two-piece with black and white stripes, with thin red stripes under the black. The top was strapless and tied in the front, the bottom had a wide waistband that had two rows of buttons going down the front by my hip bones. I pulled on a loose gray tank top and a pair of khaki shorts, and a pair of brown sandals. I grabbed my sunglasses and my green tote bag that looked like a cute dinosaur. I left a note on the fridge for my mom, letting her know where I was in case she got home before I did.

I met up with Ethan and Benny at Ethan's house, and we waited for Sarah to come get us with her car. "You look hot." Benny said appreciatively, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I know." I smirked, sliding down my sunglasses. Sarah stopped at the house and we all climbed into the car. It was a tight fit, Sarah and Erica in the front, and Ethan, Rory, Benny, Ali, and I in the back. So naturally, we girls in the back sat on our boyfriends laps.

* * *

"Are the costumes really necessary?" Sarah asked the three boys as we walked up Tads driveway. I surveyed their outfits. Light khaki button-up shirts and dark green cargo pants. Sometimes I wonder if there's something wrong with my boyfriend's brain.

"What? We need to be prepared when we get down and dirty with this croc." Benny said.

"I refuse to enter a senior party with_ them_ looking like _this!_" Erica said.

The four of us girls got in fine, but the boys were stopped immediately at the door. Wow, Tad's got good security.

"Should we go back and get them?" I asked.

"They'll find another way in." Sarah assured me.

We walked out into the backyard where music was blaring and teens were hanging out in or by the pool. "So many dining choices." Erica said happily "Kind of like picking your own lobster at Kappavinchi's**." Sarah farted _again_, just in time for the boys to walk up.

"Hey." Ethan said, and looked disgusted "Ugh, what is that?"

"Ugh, it smells like a burning tire." Benny looked like he was going to keel over.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Sarah said, mortified, and walked away.

"She's gassy, it's an over-eating thing." Erica said, the leaned down to Ali "FYI, never drink more than a pint of blood." She straightened and looked around "I'm going to go find a snack. I think I'm gonna go for a blonde." And she walked away as well, stalking off to her prey.

"TMI." Benny said.

"Come on, let's give these seniors JEI." Ethan said. We gave him blank looks, and Rory grabbed Ali's hands and started to do a little dance with her. "Just Enough Information? You know, to save themselves. From the alligators!"

"Just go do it!" Benny snapped, pained by his friends uncool use of abbreviations. As Ethan walked away, Benny grabbed me and we started dancing too.

Ethan started his announcement "Hey, uh," there was a little feedback "Sorry about that. Um, there's a man-eating mutant alligator headed right towards this house!"

The music cut off and everyone began laughing at Ethan. "Everyone get out of the water!" Ethan warned, but the microphone was ripped from his hands by a pissed-off Tad.

"I guess we'll have to do it the old-fashioned way." Ethan said, walking over to us.

"Run and call the police?" Ali asked.

"Aw, sweetie no. You're so new at this, it's adorable." I said.

"We wait for it to show itself, then we give that mutant gator some wicked indigestion." Ethan smirked evilly. He sat down and began unloading bottles from his pack like Benny was.

"Mm, good snacks at this party." Erica smiled, walking up to us. "Anyone got anymore SPF one thousand?" She held up a little snort spray bottle.

"Not me, I'm all out." Rory shrugged.

"I'm new at this." Ali shrugged as well.

"Ah, well. So, what's the dork squad up to now?" Erica asked.

"Well, the alligator should come up right under the hot tub, then all we have to do is get it to come up through the grate, and open wide." Ethan explained.

"Then goes in the liquid kaboom." Benny added, flicking at a small glass bottle.

"You know what's pathetic how good you guys are at this stuff, but your proportions are off." She lifted up a bottle and examined it "you need more baking soda."

Rory took it from her and looked at it "She's right. How did you know that?"

"Because before she was a smokin-hot vampire, she was a mega nerd, remember?" Benny smirked.

Erica hissed at him, her fangs out and eyes yellow. "Remind anyone of that, and your toast. Get it?" She threatened, grabbing his shoulder.

"Got it." Benny nodded.

"Good." Erica let go of him.

"You walked into that, honey." I rubbed Benny's back to calm him down.

"Whoa, this thing is getting close." Ethan said, looking at the tracker on his phone. "Use the bait." He started pouring things into the soda bottle.

Nobody moved, but looked at each other. "Okay, whose gonna be the bait, guys?" Ethan asked.

Almost immediately the three boys yelled "Rock Paper Scissors Lizard Spock!" And threw their hands together. Ethan and Benny chose Spock, and Rory chose Lizard. So Rory won.

"I'll go with you." I assured Benny. Hey, sitting in a hot tub half-naked with my Boyfriend? Yes please, even if it's bait for a mutant alligator.

Ethan and Benny and I began to strip off our clothes, both boys wearing their swimsuits underneath like I was. We walked to the hot tub and got in; two other girls were there too.

"Hello my fellow tubbies." Benny greeted the girls. I choked on a laugh. They both shot him rude looks and got out of the tub "Wait, I didn't mean it like that!" Benny called as they walked away.

"Oh, good, you got rid of them." Ethan said, setting the bomb mixture at the side if the tub.

"You don't need them to have fun in a hot tub." I smiled innocently up at Benny, trailing my fingertips lightly down his chest.

"Guys!" Erica interrupted, running to us with Ethan's phone "its right under us."

"What if we're doing this wrong?" Benny asked, his voice a little high from fright "I mean, what if the cell phone is just drifting under us -"

The water under us exploded, and we jumped out if the hot tub screaming.

"Get it now, get it now!" I shrieked.

"I'm not ready yet!" Ethan yelled back. "Rory, grab that hot tub cover!"

"Why?!" Rory yelled.

"Just do it!" Ethan yelled.

Benny, Rory, Ali, and I ran to the hot tub, grabbing the cover and trying to flatten it on top of the alligator. Benny and I were making sure it stayed down, and Ali and Rory jumped on top of it to put weight on it.

"I don't like this plan!" Rory cried.

"Hurry up Ethan!" Ali yelled.

"Finished!" Ethan yelled, running to us and lifting up a flap of the cover. Ali and Rory had rolled off of it and Benny and I moved away behind Ethan. Ethan hesitated, "I forgot about the biting."

"I'll do it." Erica shoved him away, grabbing the bottle and shoving it down the gator's throat. "Eat science."

We all ran for cover, Benny and I hiding behind a chair. The alligator exploded, sending gross, gooey green chunks everywhere. "Did we win?" Benny asked, poking his head up from behind the chair.

"Let me know if we've won." I said, not daring to move.

"We're alive." Ethan gagged, wiping gator goo off his body. I stood from my hiding place.

"I got my phone back!" Erica cheered, picking up a purple phone from the goop.

"We kicked that gators ass!" Ali yelled, parading around like a champion, until she saw one of the alligator's claws move, and she shrieked, running back to Rory.

"We won't be seeing you later, alligator." Ethan joked. He turned to us and asked "I just peed my swimsuit, can you tell?"

"Just go with it." Benny said. I turned away awkwardly.

Tad appeared, clapping Benny and Rory on the shoulders "We took a vote, and you nerds can stay." Benny and Rory grinned like idiots, and Tad added to Ethan "But you gotta tell your girlfriend to stop polluting the bathroom, it smells like a dead skunk in there."

"He thinks Sarah's my girlfriend!" Ethan whisper-cheered as Tad walked away. He gave a high-five to Benny and Rory.

"Well, I guess we have this whole party to mess around at." I said. Ali smirked and grabbed Rory, whispering something in his ear, and then the two disappeared.

"Oh my god." Erica looked like she wanted to puke "You do not want to know what she just said to him." She must have heard them with her vampire hearing.

I sighed "I'll probably hear about it later..."

"But, in the meantime," Benny whispered in my ear as he slung an arm around my shoulder "why don't you and I cause a little trouble of our own?"

I bit my lip, smiling, as Benny ran his fingers down my back. Curse him for knowing my sweet spots. "I think I spy an empty pool house over there." I pointed to a small shack in the corner of the backyard.

* * *

Ali and I walked embarrassed behind Ethan, Benny, and Rory as we walked into school Monday morning. The boys had decided to take the alligator skin and make them into clothes. Ethan had gator-skin boots, Benny a gator-skin fedora, and Rory a gator-teeth necklace.

"Oh my god, I cannot un-see this." Sarah said, looking like she wanted to laugh.

"You're not alone." I dead panned from Benny's side.

"Pretty sweet boots, eh?" Ethan asked.

"I'm wearing Alligator socks." Benny pointed at his feet.

"You are?" I asked in horror.

"I'm wearing alligator underwear." Rory boasted.

"Whoa, you're wearing what now?" Ali asked, turning her boyfriend towards her and began to interrogate him.

"Okay, normally I have a problem with wearing animal skins, but since it was an evil mutant toilet gator, I guess its okay." Sarah chuckled.

Erica looked offended "Oh, so their allowed to steal things from /their victims? What a double standard." She walked past us and down the hall.

"So, fashionistas, everything's good, except one thing. What are you going to do about the gator locked in the supply closet?" Sarah asked.

All three boys froze. "Uh, we gotta go..." Ethan said, and they left.

"Wait, why am I going too?" I yelled as Benny dragged me away with them.

"Yeah, same here!" Ali yelled.

"Because that thing is scary." Benny admitted.

* * *

***I honestly don't know how to spell Tad's last name... I guessed.**

****Again, not sure how that was spelled... like I literally don't even know what she said.**

**If I missed one let me know.**

**AN: So, there's chapter four! It's actually the longest chapter in the sequel :3 I was pretty proud of myself when I saw that. SO, For any of my lovely fans who are into SCARY MOVIES, I'm writing a fanfiction for My Soul To Take, Bug/OC 'cause Max Theiriot is sexy. I've only got like an hour left of the movie to write... ugh. I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T MIND THAT ALI IS A FLEDGLING NOW!**

**OMG I'VE GOT TO TELL YOU ALL ABOUT MY DREAM! So, this morning, or last night, whatever, I had this dream that the main six from My Little Pony (Twilight Sparkle, AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and PinkiePie) were humans, and they were going on an adventure, and then Phineas and Ferb were there. BUT THEN Atticus Mitchell and Cameron Kennedy were there, and they had to find two girls to marry! And they ended up having to marry each other... but just as friends. Even though I'm pretty sure they kissed. **

**Isn't that SO WEIRD?! XD **

**Also, does anyone watch Lab Rats? Well I really wanna write a Chase/OC fic. PLUS, that bad guy Marcus? I AM OBSESSED WITH HIS EYEBROW. LIKE, HOW DOES HE RAISE JUST THAT ONE EYEBROW, AND ITS SO PERFECTLY CURVED. I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!**

**Plus, if any of you guys read Vs-for-life's stories, me and her are going to write a MBAV collaboration story based off the movie. I don't wanna give too much away, but it's gonna be awesome! ;D**

**OKAY SHOUT OUTS! (BTW, you guys are doing AWESOME with reviews! only four chapters, and I've already got almost fifty reviews!)**

**Kat(guest): I love that you couldn't get away from Don't Call Me Babe! That makes me happy :) And that you've read all my other stories! And yes, I will be writing a Radio Rebel fic about Sam!**

**Veronica(guest): Yes! You were the cause of Ali! xD I hope you don't mind I made her into a vampire? I figured that since shes a normal girl, shes gonna have to change if she wants to be with Rory forever. I'm totally thinking about doing Rory/Ali one-shots!**

**xx2cute2b4gottenxx: Lol, I hope you enjoyed Ali and Aria's little spat over Superman and Batman! and YES I'M GONNA UPDATE WHEN THE FIRST LOVE BEGINS! It's been for-freaking-ever, and I FINALLY got an idea! So YAY!**

**Vs-for-life: "Yay! I love reviews!" Panda-Chan said as she read your review. LOL! YES. MORE SHIRTLESS MEN IN THIS CHAPTER! I can't believe I didn't have Aria molest Benny, I mean it was the perfect opportunity. But I just couldn't Dx**

**MsWildfire97: Nah, it's a pretty good series! And you would understand the movie, you don't have to read the book xD**

**Bethan Forever: I made Ali from Texas 'cause I'm from Texas too! Where in Texas are you? I was in Plano! I hope you read and enjoyed We So Fly, my Radio Rebel Gabe/OC story?**

**Again, I'm sorry I didn't update last night like I was supposed to. But, I updated today! That's not so bad, right? RIGHT? DON'T LEAVE MEEEE! Anyhoo, review! BUT IF YOU'VE SEEN WARM BODIES, DON'T TELL ME ANYTHING! I WANNA SEE IT SO BAD!**

**REVIEW!**

**Love always!**

**Panda-Chan8**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Kay guys, chapter 5 is up! YAY I UPLOADED IT ON TIME THIS WEEK! Do I get reviews as a thank you? I think I should!**

**Ya'll know the disclaimer... I own nothing, blah-de-blah, only Aria. **

**OH HEY IF YOU LIKE THE MOVIE MY SOUL TO TAKE, GO TO MY PROFILE AND READ MY NEW STORY, FLY NOW. IT FOLLOWS THE MOVIE AND IT IS COMPLETED!**

* * *

I couldn't believe that Ali was a vampire now. It was weird. I felt like I had corrupted the poor girl. But she was happy with Rory. _Very_ happy, from what she's told me. Vampires, apparently, are like rabbits. I'll have to make a mental note to ask Erica about that.

"You really wanna be in the play?" I asked Ali as we walked through the school halls to find the sign-up sheet.

"Yes!" She answered "Believe it or not, I was a drama dork at my old school, and I'm not letting that up here!"

"But it's _The Rainbow Factory_." I pointed to a poster as an example "What's up with the hippie crap?"

Ali shrugged "Don't know. But it's a challenge for my acting skills! You could always put your magic-y skills into crew. Do tech stuff."

"Eh. Not really my thing." I shrugged and we turned a corner and literally almost ran into Ethan, Benny, Sarah, and Erica. Benny and Erica both had their hands at the sign-up sheet. Benny looked at Erica, intimidated, before backing away and saying "Age before beauty."

"You're auditioning for the school play?" I asked my boyfriend in surprise. I was pretty sure he was a nerd, not a drama geek.

"No, I wanna work lights and sound!" He said excitedly.

Ali nudged me "Think about what I said... You two could be all alone in the sound board room..."

Well... Maybe being tech crew wouldn't be so bad.

"Oh, that's it!" The drama teacher walked up to us and smiled "Let the eagles of creativity soar. I'm off to make copies of this wonderful script." She tried opening the book, but it seemed like it was glued shut or something.

"Looks like it doesn't want to be opened." Ethan said.

The drama teacher chuckled "It didn't want to be found, either. Hiding inside that basement wall for twenty-five years, and I brought it out!" She managed to finally open the book. She sighed "Oh, there we go. Should be clear sailing from here!" She chuckled and walked away.

"That was... strange." I said as we all watched the teacher leave.

"Yeah, just a little bit." Ali commented. She looked at Erica "You done? I wanna write my name up there too."

"You're auditioning?" Erica asked.

"Yeah. Starred in all the plays at my old school." Ali smirked and took the pen, writing her name on the paper.

"Are you auditioning too?" Benny asked me.

"No, I think I might do lights and sound. Heard there's a really cute guy who's doing it too." I smiled.

"I can't believe there's nothing even remotely cool in this dumb script!" Benny complained.

"I know, poor baby." I cooed teasingly "No lightning or explosions for you to play with and burn everybody's eyebrows off."

"They grew back!" Benny said.

"I know, I know." I laughed "I didn't have to do anything to my eyebrows for months! They burned off exactly how I wanted them to look!"

"Yeah. Oh look, there's Ethan!" Benny pulled me towards his best friend, seeing Rory walking away. Uh-oh. Someone better tell him that his girlfriend isn't in the best mood after hearing what part she got -or more like, didn't get- in the play.

"Ethan, this script rots. There's no lightning, thunder, nothing even /close to an explosion!" Benny was leafing through the script and closed it with a pouty face.

"I know, this year it's all about feelings and believing in yourself." Ethan chuckled, playing along with his friends torment.

"_Benny_ believes in lightning!" Benny cried "You gotta sign up and help me with this!"

"No way! I am not a _drama_ nerd, I am a _real_ nerd." Ethan said in finality, walking away.

"I got this." I said to Benny. I called out to Ethan "Sarah's in it."

Ethan turned around immediately and said dreamily "I'm a drama nerd."

* * *

Two weeks flashed by. Benny and I learned how to use the sound board and the lights, and messed around a lot while no one was looking.

"Those two need to hook up already." I said, looking down at Ethan and Sarah talking by the stage.

"Yeah, really. But when they do, Ethan is going to be so whipped." Benny said, and we laughed.

Suddenly, a sandbag dropped from the ceiling and into the stage with a resounding thud. "Holy crap, did you see that?" I asked, leaning forward in my chair.

"Yeah..." I could faintly hear Sunday's, our leading lady, voice through Ethan's headset. She was reciting a line from the play in a weird, deep voice.

Another sandbag dropped, and Sarah caught it in her hands. Oh crap, those things were like fifty pounds! No human could have caught that! Sarah feigned pain and dropped it. Another bag fell and there was a scream.

"Shit! Go, go, go!" I stood up, abandoning my headset, Benny doing the same, and we ran out of the sound booth and down to the stage.

"I'm okay!" Sunday said in her Australian accent when Benny and I rushed over "No worries!"

"Uh, we need a doctor!" Ethan yelled, and I whipped out my cell phone and called for an ambulance.

"Sunday?" I kneeled down by her "Hey, you're going to be fine, okay? An ambulance is coming, and it's gonna take you to the hospital."

Ethan, Benny, and I tried lifting the sandbag off of her, but the two boys were nerdy and weak. "Sarah? A little help please?" Ethan asked.

Sarah jogged over and helped, most of the lifting done by her, and we got the bag off Sunday.

* * *

"Wait, can't vampires go all 'puppet-master' on the weak-minded? You could have convinced her to hurt herself." Ethan said as him, Benny, Sarah, me, and Erica walked down the hallway after Sunday was packed up into the ambulance and taken to the hospital. The drama teacher had cancelled the rest of practice.

Erica just smiled to herself and shrugged. "Glamouring is something only old and powerful vampires can do." Sarah scoffed, and aimed her next question at Erica "So what _did_ you do?"

"Nothing!" Erica chuckled "That Ozzie-punk is as mad as a cut snake. She freaked out on me earlier, told me to stay out of her mirror. If I was going to break her legs, I would have done it then."

"I think she's telling the truth." I said unsurely.

"I _am_!" Erica expressed "Now, your star has lines to learn! We open tomorrow, no time to yabber like a dill!"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I think you're spending a little too much time as Sunday's understudy." Sarah said as Erica started walking away.

"Nah, she's apples." Erica shrugged, speaking in a fake Australian accent "Now, on your bite before I go agro on your bagel!"*****

"What the fuck?" I asked, watching her walk away "Did anybody understand any of that?"

* * *

I lounged in Benny's lap at school while he flipped through _Bang Boom Magazine._ "Dude, how safe do you think it would be to have a flamethrower on stage?" Benny asked, leaning over to show Ethan the magazine. "On a scale of pretty safe to completely safe."

"Pretty safe, I guess." Ethan said offhandedly, not paying attention to anything but his laptop.

I lifted my head from the arm if the chair to stare at Ethan "Are you crazy?" I asked.

"You never think my ideas are safe." Benny said suspiciously "Are you even listening to me?"

Benny moved over towards Ethan more to look at his computer screen "You're searching theater curses on the web? Dude, relent!"

"Look! Twenty-five years ago, the star of _The Rainbow Factory_, Olivia Frye, was the victim of a horrible accident, in our theater, on opening night. And now our star was flattened by sandbags." Ethan showed Benny and me the newspaper article on his laptop.

"Yeah, but not horribly. We're cool, right?" Benny said, unsure.

Rory came in with Ali at his side. "Rory-boo! Ali-kins!" I cried happily, throwing my arms out for a hug but not getting up from Benny's lap.

"Dudes! You guys have _got_ to see this!" Rory said, grabbing Ethan's laptop and perching himself between Ethan's and Benny's chairs. I sat up and looked at the screen.

"I'm sick of people not knowing I'm Pranksy, so I went all truth crazy and posted this before school!" Rory said, and clicked play on the video. It showed a floating paint brush covered in orange paint and Rory's voice talking. I started chuckling.

"You don't show up on camera, bud." Ethan said, laughter in his voice.

"I know." Rory sighed "But I thought that Pranksy would!"

"Dude, Pranksy is the subversive voice of our time. No paints faces like he does!" Benny explained "How dare you try to take credit for his greatness."

Rory looked flustered "But- I'm Pranksy! Ethan, I need your help."

As soon as he finished his sentence, Sarah came into the room with the same request "Ethan, I need your help."

"Okay." Ethan said and got up. Rory made a noise and Ethan said "Sorry man, stage manager business." I made kissy faces at his back while he left, making Ali crack up.

Rory looked to Benny for help "Benny doesn't help posers." Benny said simply, picking up his magazine.

"How dare you defy the great Pranksy!" Rory said hotly, getting up and pulling Ali out the door.

Not even a moment later orange paint was on Benny's face. He looked surprised, touched his face, and yelled "Hey!"

I, as his ever supportive girlfriend, laughed so hard I fell off his lap and hit the floor.

"Thank you for helping me!" Benny said sarcastically.

"You're welcome, baby." I laughed "I'd kiss you, but you've got a little something on your face." I rolled on the floor, cracking up.

Benny growled and stood, walking out to wash his face. I stood, clutching my stomach and following him out "Wait, wait wait wait. I'm sorry. It was just really funny." I smiled, holding back laughter.

"I guess it was. You know what else is funny?" Benny asked.

"What?"

"This!" Benny grabbed me, rubbing his face on mine and smearing paint all over my face. I squealed, trying to push him off, but he had his arms locked around me. When my face was nice and painted, Benny finally let me go.

I touched my face and wiped off a little bit of paint. "Oh, not cool Benny!" I giggled "Come on, now we both have to go clean our faces!"

* * *

I sat in the sound booth, going over all the buttons I had to push and in which order. The show started tonight, and I couldn't make a mistake lest I risk detention or something from the drama teacher. Or total humiliation for goofing up. I looked up briefly at Benny to see him talking excitedly to Erica. I looked back down, and that's when I heard a crash and Benny's familiar scream. I jumped out of my chair and looked out the window to see Benny freaking out. I dashed out of the sound booth and heard the drama teacher yell "Benny!"

Benny called back "I-I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I hope." He said the last part quieter, just as I ran up.

"What the hell just happened?" I demanded.

Sarah ran over to us as well "Erica, what is wrong with you?!"

I rounded on Erica and glared at her "Is this your fault?"

"Both of you just leave me alone!" Erica snapped and walked away, pushing past Sarah.

"That is _not_ the Erica I know." Sarah said worriedly.

"Yeah that's kind of the Erica I know." Benny said.

"Did Ethan say if anything was going on with that mirror?" Sarah asked.

"No, I haven't seen him all day." Benny shrugged.

"In this town, that's never a good thing." I said.

Benny looked at Sarah and asked "Should I be as worried as you look?"

"What's this mirror thing you're talking about?" I asked.

"The mirror in Erica's dressing room, she had a _reflection_ in it." Sarah explained.

A thought popped into my head "I might know what to do. C'mon."

* * *

Sarah, Benny, and I walked slowly into Erica's dressing room. Benny held my Witch Stick. "So, Vampires don't have reflections because the curse blocks their inner soul." Benny said, and Sarah nodded.

"So if Erica saw her reflection that means that there's a soul inside this mirror." I said.

Benny held up my Witch Stick and it pulled towards the mirror, the tip glowing blue. "Whoa, I'm getting pretty good with this." Benny smiled, the stick slowly pulling him towards the mirror "Okay, there's someone inside, but I can't tell if it's Ethan."

"There's only one way to find out." Sarah said, and walked up to the mirror, peering into it. I gasped, seeing her reflection. Then Sarah yelled "Benny, its Ethan! Get me out of here! Touch the mirror and pull me through!" Ethan must be speaking through Sarah.

"Dude, I'm on it!" Benny said "Sarah, touch the mirror, Ethan needs a super natural connection!"

Sarah touched the mirror and the lights flickered. Benny started rambling about a spell he knew, but Ethan cut him off. I joined Benny and we performed the spell together. We shot a pink/orange light into the mirror, and out popped Ethan, landing hard on the floor. A crack appeared in the mirror.

We went to Ethan and helped him up. "Thanks guys." Ethan said.

"Teamwork for the win!" Benny smiled.

Erica barged in suddenly, waving her hands and yelling "Get _away _from my mirror!" She looked into the mirror and whispered "You cracked it?"

"Watch out, Erica." Ethan moved her aside and grabbed a pole, smashing the mirror to pieces.

"What are you doing, that's seven years bad luck!" Benny said.

Ethan shrugged "Well, I guess I'll just have to shower with your grandmas special soap again."

"Do I want to know?" I asked, both curious and afraid of the answer.

Erica was looking around, smiling. "Erica, are you okay?" I asked, seeing her odd behavior.

"Of course I'm okay! I'm finally free! And stronger than ever." She gasped "I think I'll start the show with the finale!" She giggled and traipsed out the room.

"Should we be terrified of that?" Sarah asked, pointing after her best friend.

"I sure was..." I said, cringing.

"No time to explain." Ethan said quickly "There was a ghost girl trapped inside the mirror and now she's inside of Erica, we got to stop her before she takes revenge on everyone."

"For someone with no time to explain, you did a good job." I complimented, following Ethan and Sarah out the door, Benny trailing behind.

* * *

I watched in horror from the sound booth as the curtain opened and Erica was _floating_ in the air. She floated to the ground, looking angry, and Sarah appeared. Sarah vamp-sped at Erica, knocking her down. The two got up, and Benny shot a spell at Erica using a spotlight. It didn't work, and Erica growled something at Sarah.

I saw Ethan run onstage and kneel, holding a mirror out to Erica. Through the mic's I heard him yell "Hey Erica, let me see your hair!" Erica turned and looked into the mirror. "Now Benny!" Ethan yelled, and Benny poured a little bit more if some potion into the light and fired again. It hit Erica, and a stringy purple light came out of her eyes, going into the mirror. It broke off and Ethan slammed the mirror to the floor, trapping the soul inside the mirror. Erica fell to the floor in a faint and I turned the stage lights off. The curtains closed and the crowd burst into applause. Benny and I shared a look but smiled anyway.

* * *

Ethan painted over the mirror with black paint "Okay, this'll hold her. At least until we can release her for good and she can move on."

"Catch and release, huh? Very eco-friendly." Benny joked.

"Well, it was nice to have a reflection while it lasted." Erica said fondly.

"Yeah, it was nice for you." Sarah said.

"The rest of us nearly /died." I pointed out.

"Ah, come on. We had a pretty great opening." Erica smiled slyly.

"Is Ms. L-O-L still apologizing to everyone?" Ethan asked about the drama teacher.

We walked out just in time to see Rory slowly paint over Ms. L-O-L's face. "Pranksy is revealed!" Rory yelled to the crowd, who started clapping enthusiastically. I started laughing, leaning into Benny's side.

Maybe being the school play isn't so bad after all.

* * *

***I honestly have no fricken idea what she said. I just sounded it out**

**I feel like this chapter was so short :P Bleh. Oh well.**

**NO BUT FOR REALS. IF YOU HAVE EVER SEEN THE MOVIE _MY SOUL TO TAKE _GO READ MY NEW FANFICTION TITLED _FLY NOW._**

**OR JUST READ IT ANYWAYS BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME._  
_  
****GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

**YOU WILL BE REWARDED.**

**OKAY SHOUT OUTS!**

**Dusker101: OMG I HAVE MISSED YOU! I'm just glad you're back :) I'm glad you like Ali! And my story!**

**xx2cute2b4gottenxx: YES I GOT AN IDEA FOR WTFLB! YAY! I'm working on it, but I've been getting distracted with other story ideas Dx the rough life of an author :/ lol! Updating this story is the only thing that gets me through the week!**

**ilovemesomebenny: OH MY GOD YES HIS EYEBROWS. I CAN'T - IT'S JUST - I DON'T UNDERSTAND! DUDE YES, 1D IS HOT! V-lines, abs, and biceps are the things that get me going xD Oh yes... BENNY IN THE SHOWER = LOTS OF SEXUAL FRUSTRATION. GOD I SHOULD HAVE WRITTEN SOMETHING! Someday... someday... HE WILL BE MINE! Dude, we can be forever alone TOGETHER! 16 years in a row of being single on valentines :/ OH WELL I HAVE DOGS THAT WILL LOVE ME  
(SINGLEPRINGLE)**

**Veronica: I know, right? I felt like if I didn't make Ali a vampire soon, I never would. I feel like there was a severe lack of Ali in this chapter... I'll have to fix that in future chapters.**

**LovelyDovely: Thank you SO MUCH again for your help with the Lab Rats fic! It's going along pretty well :)**

**MbsavChick: Thank you! That makes me smile :D**

**Bethan Forever: YES WAY GIRL! My fave episode of season two is probably Halloweird xD**

**Vs-for-life: ARIA IS SUCH A MOLESTER. Well, not recently. I'll have to fix that... ITS A PROBLEM!**

**AGAIN, BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KEEP REPEATING IT, GO READ MY NEW FIC _FLY NOW _BECAUSE I LOVE MY SOUL TO TAKE AND I FEEL LIKE NOBODY IS READING IT :( MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW IT TOO! You don't have to, but it'd be nice :)**

**REVIEW!**

**Panda-Chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Oh my god you guys, I am so beyond sorry for not updating last night. AGAIN. Fuck, this has not been my month. I will try my very best to make sure that I update next friday, just as planned. How did everyone's Valentine's Day go? I was alone. Again. But I got my mom some flowers and chocolates, since it's our first year without my dad. She was really happy :)**

**ANYWAYS, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE IS CHAPTER SIX!**

**(BTW, I skipped Village of the Darned and went straight to Independence Daze. Village of the Darned just bored me. IDK, maybe I'll try doing it for next weeks chapter? Review and tell me what you want!)**

* * *

I went down the empty school halls, keeping an eye out for Benny. My heart wrenched at the thought of him. Why does he suddenly hate me? Why is he after me? I wasn't sure, but I knew one thing; Benny's last spell was a warning shot, and his next ins wouldn't be. I walked into the study hall/lounge room and stopped, scanning around. Something weird was going on, and I was going to find out what.

* * *

**-THE NIGHT BEFORE-**

"Okay, here we go!" Mrs. Morgan set down a plate of cookies on the table. Instantly my hand flew out and snatched one. "Don't you guys think you're getting a little too old for milk and cookies?"

"Maybe." Benny said "But you're never too old for a cookie sandwich." He held up three cookies stacked on top of each other, much like a sandwich, and bit into it, groaning with happiness.

"Mrs. Morgan, I will never be too old for cookies." I shook head smiling, biting my cookie.

"Just when I think you've found every way to be disgusting, you manage to find another one." Sarah remarked to Benny about his cookie sandwich.

I saw Ethan hastily put his own cookie sandwich down. "Yeah, I know right? Grow up Benny." He said awkwardly, picking up just one of his cookies.

"It's just cookies, Sarah." I rolled my eyes, still smiling. Cookies and my best friends and boyfriend? Best thing ever.

The back door opened and closed, and Benny's grandma appeared. "Helloooo!" She announced her presence, walking into the kitchen.

"Hi, Evelyn!" Mrs. Morgan greeted "come on in! What brings you here?"

"Well I just wanted to make sure Benny wasn't making a mess." The old lady smiled, walking to stand behind me. Suddenly, Benny's glass tipped over, spilling milk onto the floor. We all jumped, making noises of surprise. "Oh! Do you have any napkins?" Grandma asked.

"Stay put no problem. I'll go get some." Mrs. Morgan smiled and hurried off. Wow, nothing fazed her.

"Grandma!" Benny accused.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?" Grandma asked quietly, leaning her hands on the table.

"It's an easy explanation. Sarah didn't believe in trolls, and Ethan bet me I couldn't conjure one. What was I supposed to do?" Benny explained.

"You didn't conjure a troll; you conjured a _toll_." Grandma corrected him "It took me five bucks just to get out of my living room!"

"Ha!" Ethan teased, pointing at Benny "Told you you couldn't conjure one." Mrs. Morgan came back with paper towels, and grandma used magic to flip over the plate of cookies, blaming it once again on Benny. Mrs. Morgan walked away again, saying she was going to get a duster thing.

"Well, at least I conjured a toll booth." Benny said.

"Can any of you two do that? Hm?" I asked.

"No, but I can do everything while you hide. Like, you hide when that stupid robot dentist movie comes on." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"That cyber-doc came to this planet to fill our teeth with pain!" Benny snapped "At least I'm not hiding from myself." He stared pointedly at her.

Quietly I went "Oooooh."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sarah asked.

"That you're a vampire that's afraid to bite people." Ethan supplied. Sarah turned to stare at him "What? He said it, I didn't."

"He's got a point." I shrugged, eating a cookie.

"And you're so perfect?" Sarah challenged.

"Don't drag me into this, he started it." I pointed at Ethan.

"I'm just saying that between Benny's misspelt magic, Aria's dependency on Benny, and your smash-happy strategy, you'd all fail without my genius plans." Ethan countered.

I glared at Ethan "Whoa, whoa, _excuse_ me?"

"Stop! You four are a team!" Grandma snapped at us. She paused as Ethan's mom passed by "I sense a coming darkness, a force so powerful, so evil..." I tuned her out a little as I began texting dirty things to Benny to screw with his mind. I am an evil little vixen. Muahaha. "You have to work together!" She said suddenly.

I looked up for a second. "Yeah." Benny answered and looked back to his phone.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, got a shower, changed into tan skinny jeans, a white long-sleeved V-neck shirt, and a tan button up sweater vest, and dried my hair. It was while I was straightening my hair when I noticed how eerily quiet things were in the house. The sounds of my mom making coffee and getting ready for work were absent. I paused, half my hair straight and the other half frizzy. "Mom?" I called, stepping out the bathroom door. I didn't get an answer. She couldn't have left already. Maybe she did. I shrugged and went back into the bathroom and finishing the other half of my hair. Brushing some powder on my face and putting on eyeliner, I went downstairs to grab a bottle of water and an apple to snack on while I'm walking to school. I put on my brown ankle boots and hoisted my bag onto my shoulder before walking out the door.

The streets were strangely empty as well. Not a single person or car was out and about this morning. "Am I missing some sort of Whitechapel 'disappear-for-a-day' holiday?" I questioned out loud. I munched on my apple as I walked in the streets. Hey, nobody was driving; why not live on the wild side for a day? I reached the school to find the outside devoid of human life. The inside was the same as well.

"What the hell...?" I said softly, walking through the halls. I stopped and looked around.

"Aria?"

I spun and saw Benny. A huge smile of relief stretched my lips and I dropped my bag, running to him. I wrapped my arms around him and said "Benny! I thought I was all alone! Where the hell is everyone?"

He shoved me away "Get the hell off me!"

"Uh... What?" I looked at him confused.

He growled "You better start running the other way..." A ball of magic and light started to form in his hands.

"What the fuck -!" I gasped and dropped to the floor as a beam of magic shot past me. "Benny! What the hell are you doing?! I'm your girlfriend!" I shrieked as more magic was thrown at me.

Benny paused "Girlfriend?" He spoke the word as if it were the most vile thing he's ever heard. He glared at me "I hate you."

My heart stopped and sank into my stomach. What the hell was going on? I didn't get the chance to ponder on it because Benny began attacking me again with his magic. I ducked and turned, stumbling, but started running in the opposite direction. I grabbed my bag, not stopping, and tried to think of somewhere to hide and figure out a plan. My feet pounded against the tiles. I took a sharp turn and skidded, my arms flailing out to keep my balance. I was able to straighten a little but kept running. I'd lost enough time almost falling.

Suddenly a thought popped into my head. I skidded to a stop and turned to face Benny. He stood twenty feet away, breathing hard, and hands at the ready to shoot a spell. Not this time. I began the incantation and sprinted at Benny. He tensed up, expecting me to hit him. I jumped at him and poked him in the shoulder, and he fell to the floor unconscious. I had used the knockout spell that Benny and I used when Ethan's car was possessed by a vampire ghost. Smirking, I observed him, but knew I didn't have much time. I ran back the way we came, hoping he'd wake up and think I went forward instead of back. I went around the school and up the stairs, and managed to find an unlocked janitors closet. I slid in quietly, hearing Benny's voice booming from somewhere in the school. I sat on the floor out of sight from the door, but kept it within my vision so I could watch the window and the crack under the door for Benny. I quieted my breathing and went through my bag. I pulled out my phone and checked it. I had no signal! I sighed and put it back in my purse.

Okay, so I had a few things to figure out.

First off, Benny hates me. That tore into my heart, especially since we just finally got back together. Also, he was very powerful. His magic had become more offensive, and it was aimed at me. Why? Plus, where is everybody? The entire town was empty. It was weird. Everyone suddenly disappeared.

So. No phone, no people, evil Benny. Wait, evil Benny? It couldn't be the picture twin, right? I shook my head. No, if it were _that_ evil Benny, he would have been making out with me by now.

Suddenly, a voice rang in my head "Aria?"

"Ethan?" I asked "Why are you in my head? I'm not hallucinating, am I?"

"Aria!" Benny's voice yelled "You're okay, right? Tell me you're okay."

"Benny, you're in my head too?"

"I'm here as well." Sarah spoke up.

"Okay, what the hell is going on? Where are you guys? And where is everyone?" I asked.

"I think we're all in our own universes, and I found out that by touching something that links to each of you emotionally allows me to communicate with you." Ethan explained.

"Okay... You guys alright?" I asked concerned.

"I'm alone." Ethan said.

Benny said "I'm being chased by cyber-dentist."

"I'm being attacked by my evil twin." Sarah said.

"I'm being attacked by Benny..." I said quietly.

"What? How am I attacking you? We're not even in the same universe!" Benny exclaimed.

"I don't know. But I'm hiding in a janitor's closet."

"Guys, I've got an idea. Meet me in the lounge as soon as you can." Ethan said.

I confirmed that and stood, slowly opening the door. I peeked out and scanned the area. No evil Benny. "Okay, guys? Now there's a guy in a cloak. Without a face." Ethan said. He yelped suddenly, and said shakily "Okay, I'm coming with you guys!"

With Ethan now being attacked, I ran as fast as I could to the lounge.

* * *

I pushed through the door and found Ethan, Benny, and Sarah standing in there already, the three of them translucent like ghosts.

"Benny, Sarah, Aria. I can see you guys." Ethan said in wonder "Can you see me?"

"Barely." I replied.

Sarah pointed at something in Ethan's hand "Is that my compact?"

"Is that my hoodie?" Benny asked, looking at the striped hoodie Ethan had on. That must be how he can talk to me. It was Benny's hoodie that he let me borrow at Christmas, and I kind of never gave it back. I always had it with me, usually in my room or in my locker. It was a little piece of him that I could always have with me.

Ethan nodded "Yes. Sarah, grab onto the compact. Benny, grab your shorts." Benny grabbed the shorts he was wearing "These ones." Ethan said, rolling his eyes. "Aria, grab onto the sleeve." He stuck his arm out a little and I took the hoodie fabric in my hands, holding tight. As soon as I grabbed it I felt locked to it. Ethan struggled to pull all of us, but with one hard tug, he managed to pull the three of us into his universe. Or maybe it was our universe? I stumbled and almost fell; but caught myself on a table.

I immediately latched on to Benny, my arms wrapped tight around his neck "Thank god you're okay." I breathed, pressing my lips against his face.

"Are you okay?" Benny asked me, cupping my face and inspecting me for injuries.

"Now we're trapped here together! Not much of an upgrade." Sarah said snappily.

"We have to move. I'm being chased by a guy with no face and a lot of fireballs." Ethan warned. Just as he finished, the lounge door opened and in walked Ethan's faceless fireball-shooter and Benny's cyber-dentist.

"Oh no. I liked it better when it was just me and Mr. Silver pants." Benny remarked. Just then Sarah's evil twin and my evil Benny walked through the door as well. "I can't believe it. My worst nightmare, a fire juggler, a way cooler version of Sarah, and an angry-looking me. Why do I look angry?" he asked me. I shrugged.

Sarah made a noise of offense, and Ethan put his arms cautiously around the three of us "Well guys, at least we'll be destroyed together."

"That's the upside here?!" I asked bewildered. Ethan's phantom guy shot his fireball at us and we all ran into the lounge kitchen and out the door. "Son of a bitch!" I squeaked.

We ducked inside a classroom and hid away from the door's window. The cyber-dentist walked past, and Ethan held the door knob when the doc tried to open the door. The cyber-dentist left, searching for us elsewhere.

"So we're just going to stand here and wait?" Sarah asked.

"We're no waiting, we're hiding." I corrected.

"It's a much better plan." Benny agreed.

"This is crazy!" Sarah exclaimed "I should just go out there and-"

"And what?" Benny cut her off "Get roughed up by yourself?" He gave her a look that dared her to tell him he was wrong. A rather sexy look, actually... But now is so not the time! Later... later.

"Hey, you can't even magic yourself out of a dentist appointment." Sarah scoffed.

"Guys! This isn't helping!" Ethan tried to calm the two down. It didn't work.

"Well, why don't you go out there and touch hoodie mcfire hands and get a vision!" Benny snapped.

"Spoiler alert: he'll cook me!" Ethan snapped back.

"Guys!" I whisper-yelled. They stopped their almost-bickering and looked at me "Look, we can't fight them off by ourselves. We have to come at them together."

"Aria's right." Ethan nodded "Sarah, how can we stop you?"

"That's not me! That's the me I don't want to be." Sarah said.

"Why not?" Ethan asked.

"Why not?" Sarah repeated in bewilderment "Because she has no conscious and she eats people!"

"Okay, let's start with that!" Ethan said.

* * *

"I ran the most tracks today. My blood is pumping like _crazy_." Benny said loudly to get Evil Sarah's attention. As soon as she saw us, me, Ethan, and Benny ran around the corner and pretended to collapse to the ground. Evil Sarah followed after us, and saw us lying on the floor in defeat.

"Our weak human bodies cannot run any farther." Ethan said.

"Hm." Evil Sarah eyed us "I could use a lunch break."

"Lunch is so served." Benny nodded weakly.

Evil Sarah hissed, coming towards us when she stopped "Where's my loser look-alike?" She questioned.

Ethan and Benny froze. We hadn't planned for this. I spoke up "I'm too full of delicious blood to answer." I pretended to look exhausted.

"So much blood." Ethan played along.

"Well, I guess I could dine and dash." Evil Sarah said. Right when she hissed, good Sarah appeared behind her and stabbed her in the back with a stake. Evil Sarah disintegrated.

"That's one down." Sarah sighed "Too bad. Kinda liked her boots."

"Purple looks good on you." I stood and brushed myself off.

"Y'know, for the record, she had a much hotter look." Benny whispered to Ethan.

"Benny!" Ethan and I snapped together.

"Hey! I think I do pretty well for a girl who can't use a mirror!" Sarah said, obviously offended.

Benny smiled "Point taken."

I held out my hand to him, rolling my eyes but smiling as well "Come on, get up."

"Magic doesn't work on dentists?" I asked in surprise. Well, there goes all my plans of attack.

"He's not just a dentist; he's a computer." Benny said cautiously. We were back in the same classroom we were in before, hiding once again from the Cyber-Dentist.

"Computers are all about logic. So maybe that's where we'll hit him!" Ethan said, looking like he had an idea.

"I'd rather hit him with a_ train_, but that's okay too." Benny said.

* * *

Sarah held the cyber dentist, making sure he didn't escape. Benny, Ethan, and I jumped out from our hiding places and hit him with logic-defying questions.

"Hey cyber-dork! Why do we park in a driveway but drive in a parkway?" Ethan asked.

The cyber-dentist stuttered "I-I-I-I-"

"Your mission is not to accept this mission. Do you accept?" I asked him, a smirk on my lips.

"Logic-paradox-eject. Must-revert-logic-canal." The cyber-dentist was beginning to malfunction.

"It's working!" Sarah shouted.

"Why do you have to put coffee inside the coffee maker? Doesn't it make the coffee?" Ethan asked, enjoying this.

"Benny, your turn!" I pushed my boyfriend forward.

"Once, I ate a whole half a pizza!" Benny said, pointing to the cyber-dentist's chest. "The whole half!"

The cyber-dentist spluttered "Nurse-cancel-my-appointment." before bending over, completely fried.

"Yes, it worked!" Ethan cheered "I knew he couldn't handle logic paradoxes!"

"Actually, I just found his off switch. It was here the whole time." Sarah said, showing us the switch. Both Ethan and Benny's faces fell, and I started laughing.

"Nice, Sarah." I chuckled.

"Well, now yours' Aria." Ethan said "How do we defeat Benny?"

I shrugged "I don't know. This Benny is pretty powerful. And he really, /really, hates me."

"Maybe we can fix his hatred... With the opposite?" Sarah supplied.

I gave her a look. "Oh no..." I moaned.

"Guys, guys, guys, I have an idea!" Benny said, making us all turn to look at him. He reached towards the now-off cyber-dentist "I wonder if we can play video games on this thing..."

Sarah and Ethan rolled their eyes and walked away. Benny touched something on the robots chest and it twitched. He looked horrified and walked cautiously around it. "Maybe not." He whispered in fright.

"Let's go Benny." I chuckled.

* * *

"Benny!" I yelled, standing alone in the hallways.

Moments later, evil Benny appeared, a glare on his still-attractive face. "Ugh, it's you. Ready for your takedown, _babe_?" He asked, smirking at his use of my least favorite word, putting extra hatred in the one word.

"Bring it on, asshole." My eyes narrowed.

We charged at each other. But instead of attacking, I did something outrageous. I grabbed his shirt in my hand, bunching the fabric, and pulled evil Benny close, pressing my lips to his in a kiss.

Evil Benny froze. I pushed harder against him, hoping this would work. I parted away from him "Benny... I love you." I said truthfully, staring into his eyes.

His eyes widened, a hundred different emotions flashing in his eyes. "But, I - you - we -" he stammered.

"I will always love you," I said, cupping his face with one of my hands "Even if you don't love me."

He looked surprised, and in a burst of light, he disappeared.

"Well. That was weird." I said, turning around "Okay guys, he's gone."

My three friends walked around the corner and smiled. Except Benny.

"I'm not sure how I should feel about you kissing another guy. I mean, it's me, but not me..." He said.

I smiled and walked to him, kissing him sweetly on the lips. "Don't worry, Benny. You're my only guy."

"Good." He smiled, hugging me.

"That's cute and all, but we've still got one left. Let's go." Ethan said.

* * *

"Sarah, Aria, and I have all been chased by things we're already afraid of. So who's the guy in the bathrobe?" Benny asked Ethan.

"I don't recognize him from any if my top ten nightmares." Ethan said looking back.

"So, if you don't know who he is, how do we stop him?" Sarah asked.

Ethan looked lost, but then his eyes widened "Wait, maybe we don't have to. If I pulled you guys into this world-"

"-maybe somebody from the real world can pull us back there!" Benny finished.

"Maybe. Yes. I don't know!" Ethan sighed "We need to find an emotionally charged object."

"Maybe Erica has something in her locker." Benny supplied.

"Or Ali." I added.

"Please. Half the stuff in Erica's locker isn't hers." Sarah scoffed.

Ethan got an idea "Guys, I know where we need to go." He said and ran off.

We followed him to Rory's locker. "Phew, good thing I know Rory's combination." Benny said.

"Yeah, me too." Sarah said and grabbed the lock and ripped it right off the locker.

"That works too." I shrugged.

Sarah opened the locker and smiled "I'll be honest; I thought there'd be more toys."

"Aha!" Ethan exclaimed, taking out a fuzzy ape-thing with fangs "Hey there, little buddy. You must be pretty lonely. Not for long."

The toy flashed and Ethan spoke to it "Rory. Rory, you in there?"

"What's that, Vampire Sasquatch? You sound like Ethan." Rory said.

Erica's voice joined his "That's it, you two are getting a time out! Just - give me that!"

"Hey, give that back to him!" Ali's voice demanded.

"This _is_ Ethan! We're trapped in an alternate dimension!" Ethan said into the toy.

"Whoa. Rory, I think I've been hanging out with you for way too long." Erica said.

Benny began hitting my shoulder "What?!" I snapped, turning around. Benny pointed at the cloaked guy just turning the corner, fireball in hand. "Shit, creepy fireball guy at one o'clock!" I yelled, alerting Ethan and Sarah. They turned and saw him, and we booked it out of there just as Mr. hood threw his fireball.

Benny grabbed the Vampire Sasquatch toy "We're being chased by a walking flamethrower. _Get us out of here!_" he yelled into the doll.

"Only if Sarah signs my council application." Erica said.

"Wasn't that due like, a month ago?!" Sarah asked.

"What?! I have been hanging out with Rory and his girlfriend and their doll all day for nothing?!" Erica exclaimed.

"Just, meet us in front of the school right now!" Ethan yelled.

We ran to the doors and found Erica, Rory, and Ali standing there looking like ghosts. "Whoa, I dig the ghost look." Rory smiled.

"No, you guys are the ghosts." Benny pointed at them.

"Guys, we're all ghosts. Just grab Vampire Sasquatch." Ethan said.

"I already got him." Rory hugged his doll.

"Not yours, theirs. The ghost one." Ali pointed out to him.

Erica reached through and grabbed it, and we all held on to Benny. Sarah and Ethan grabbed his shoulders, and I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. "A little help here!" Erica said, and Rory and Ali grabbed onto her and pulled as well. Ethan yelped and I looked behind us to see the hooded guy again, readying up another fireball. Luckily, Erica, Rory, and Ali pulled us through just in time.

We stumbled back into the real world. Students milled about, some looking at us strangely, since we just appeared out of nowhere. Benny, Ali, and I had the same idea. We threw our hands out, yelling "Ta-da!" and bowed. A couple of students clapped, confused. Ali and I giggled, hugging each other tightly.

* * *

Ethan, Benny, Sarah, and I sat in Benny's kitchen, recounting our adventures. "-and he was all _drilly-drilly_ and I didn't cry once!" Benny finished, smiling. "Not once!"

"But we worked together." Sarah smiled.

"And got out alive." Ethan added, pouring tea into a mug and handing it to grandma "But, I guess you already knew that part."

"Well, I'm glad you learned your lesson. Even if it meant throwing each of you into your own private dimensions." Grandma said nonchalantly.

Ethan choked on his tea "What?"

"What?!" Benny, Sarah, and I echoed.

"Oh relax; you were never in any real danger." The old lady chuckled.

"Tell that to the crazy robots and evil me's and Sarah's!" Benny said. "Dial it down, grandma!"

"Cowboy up, Benny!" Grandma chastised "Those are your fears. You needed a reason to work together."

Benny looked sheepish, and I tuned his shoulder. "So, who was the faceless guy in the hood throwing fireballs at us?" Ethan questioned.

"What?" Grandma looked alarmed "You were supposed to be alone! Your fear is losing those closest to you."

"Well, yeah, that used to be my fear. Now it's fireball-throwing guy." Ethan said.

"There shouldn't have been anyone there with you." Grandma shook her head worriedly, walking away to look out the window "This must have something to do with the darkness I feel. Trouble is coming." Ethan, Sarah, and I looked at each other worriedly.

"Any cookies left?" Benny asked "'cause if I don't get some cookies, then we're gonna have some trouble." I sighed. At least he can remain carefree.

* * *

**AN: Alright, another chapter done! Woot woot! So, who has presidents day off this Monday? I DO! And I'm going Prom dress shopping with my mom. Who wants to go to Prom with me? Seriously, I have no one to go with... Lol. Plus, tomorrow, I'm going to this meeting for modelling for this local photo studio place. I'm super excited! **

**Anyways, if any of you have read Fly Now, the My Soul To Take fanfiction one-shot (which I hope some of you have...) I started thinking about, along with the other My Soul To Take fanfic I'm writing right now, writing a My Soul To Take/A Nightmare on Elm Street crossover fanfic about the Riverton Eight (possibly using Izzy again, maybe an entirely new OC) being visited by a new Ripper - Freddy Krueger. Does that sound interesting?  
**

**SHOUT-OUTS!**

**Bethan Forever: Halloweird is AWESOME! Benny looks so funny xD As does Ethan - I MEAN JAKEWARD. I'm not quite sure yet what Aria is going to dree up as, but I was thinking about one of those girls that carries the signs at a wrestling match (you know, the ones that have the signs that say ROUND 1 and stuff) and mixing it with a witch. It'll be like, Aria's and Benny's awkward but cute couple's costume.**

**MsWildfire97: AAHHHH I'M SORRY I FORGOT TO GIVE YOU A SHOUT OUT DX Please don't leave me... I need you! lol! :)**

**ilovemesomebenny: BARIA FOREVER! Hahaha I love your reviews! And yes, dating a nerd would be cool! A hot nerd of course, but they are so rare... *sigh* TELL ME, WHAT ARE THE ACT'S LIKE?! I'm taking mine this year, and I know that math is in there, which I'm pretty good at (except geometry) and I'm really hoping there's no science...? It's not my best subject. Dude, Sheldon is boss. Fucking nuts, but boss all the same xD SUPERMAN CAN BE PINK AND YELLOW IF YOU WANT. FUCK THEM LOL! I bet it was awesome!**

**Vs-for-life: RELEASE THE MOLESTOR! Justin Bieber has a Jerry? hmmm... molesting time... NOODLES!**

**xx2cute2b4gottenxx: Thank you! I hope updating late this week wasn't too rough on you? And did you just use a Fifty Shades of Grey reference? PLEASE TELL ME YOU DID!**

**Veronica: Yay, I'm glad you like Rory/Ali! Or Rali. Maybe Ary? hm. Care to help me out? ;D I will try to show more of them in the upcoming chapters, but this one didn't have a lot of Rory in it, so... No Rory, no Ali :/**

**SummerAngelz: Don't worry, they're in love. They just have a lot of pent-up sexual tension to release xD Hormones and whatnot.**

**Dusker101: Thanks hun! I hope this chapter satisfied you, despite being a day late?**

**TwistedTelepath: Aussies DO rule, especially an Aussie cutie named Cody Simpson ;D I hope you don't mind that I skipped Village of the Darned? I can do that episode next week if you want? OMG YOU HAZ CUPCAKE? WANT!**

**AND THAT'S ALL THE SHOUT OUTS!**

**So yeah, review and tell me if you want Village of the Darned as the next chapter? ALSO LET ME KNOW ABOUT THE MY SOUL TO TAKE/A NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET CROSSOVER! I really want to know if you guys would be interested in that.**

**Just review. They make me happy! And go read Fly Now if you haven't already. Pretty please?**

**ALL MY LOVE!**

**Panda-Chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: FML! I swear I was totally going to update last night, and of course RIGHT AS I WAS ABOUT TO TRANSFER THE CHAPTER FROM MY PHONE ON TO MICROSOFT WORD my mom came home. And I have to use her computer since mine still doesn't have Microsoft Word on it, and my mom doesn't know I write fanfiction and I'd like to keep it that way so she doesn't read them... It probably wouldn't matter, but I use a lot of cuss words (as you all know) and my mom thinks I don't cuss, so... Yeah. But I'm updating now! I will try my hardest to update on time next week! **

**OH BTW I realized that after Village of the Darned (which I don't think I'll do) the episode Hottie Ho-Tep was supposed to come after it, not Independence Daze. So, uh, yeah, my chapters are a little screwed up. OH WELL. **

**BARIA FTW. **

* * *

Today our class was on a field trip at the local museum. There was a new mummy exhibit for a limited time, and Mr. G was able to talk the school into taking us there. We walked into the room where the mummy was and observed it. "Our young prince died at the tender age of eighteen, but the ancient Egyptians viewed death as a journey to a different world." Mr. G explained, standing over the mummy.

Ethan raised his hand "Um, what's with the ancient supper ware?*****"

"Ah, well, you know the old saying 'You can't take it with you'?" Mr. G asked.

Ethan nodded "Yeah."

"Yeah well, uh, they didn't." Mr. G joked. A couple of kids in the class chuckled. "Anyways, this uh, gift-wrapped fellow was arranged to marry a pharaohs daughter. But when he refused because he didn't love her, the pharaoh had him executed."

"Bet she had one killer unibrow." Benny smirked. Him and Rory chuckled at the joke, while Ali and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Boys. Sarah turned around and smacked Benny in the chest. He recoiled in pain "Ow!" He hissed. He looked at me pleadingly and I smiled, rolling my eyes, and leaned over to kiss the spot Sarah had hit him.

"All better." I said, Benny's arm wrapping around my hips.

"According to these hieroglyphics," Mr. G said "he vowed to never enter the afterlife without his true love."

Rory sneered "Ew." but Ali started playing with his hair, distracting him.

"It's either that or cleaning instructions..." Mr. G said.

"Can I make a mummy for extra credit?" Rory asked excitedly.

Mr. G laughed awkwardly "That wouldn't be encouraged..."

"Yes!" Rory cheered quietly to Benny "That wasn't a no!"

"Well guys that was the end of the tour. But feel free to stick around for as long as you'd like." Mr. G dismissed us. The entire class except me, Benny, Ali, Ethan, Sarah, and Rory left "Or leave! That's okay too." Mr. G finished, leaving too after a moment.

We walked up to the mummy "He chose death over life without love. That is so romantic." Sarah sighed.

"I bet it was less romantic when they bottled up his organs." Ethan said, destroying the mood.

Benny rubbed his hands together "And if I'm lucky, one of these jars will have a pancreas." When we gave him a look to explain further, he said "I used up all my grandmas ancient pancreas for a potion. I need to top it off before she notices."

"Is that why you called me and asked if I had any ancient pancreas?" I questioned. He nodded and shrugged.

"Gross! What was it for?" Sarah asked, disgusted.

Benny hesitated "Wizard stuff...?" We all nodded slowly "You wouldn't understand!" He snapped "Cover me."

"Okay, just make it quick." Ethan said.

"Aria, help me!" Benny waved me over to his side. We started looking in the jars.

"You guys are asking for nothing but trouble. I am out of this!" Sarah walked off.

Ethan looked uncertain "Benny, maybe she's right. This is technically stealing."

"So? The museum stole it first!" Benny motioned to the mummy "You think Raggedy Andy asked them to read his tomb? Didn't think so!"

"I found it." I pointed to a jar.

"Trust me," Benny smirked "No one will miss this." He opened the jar and produced a plastic baggie from his backpack. He dumped the pancreas in the baggie. Instantly I shied away from it, the sight and smell disgusting me. Ethan did the same, leaving entirely. I grabbed Ali and we left as well, Rory and Benny following behind.

* * *

"What is the big deal? We collect weird stuff all the time!" Benny complained, walking into his house.

"Yeah, when we're fighting monsters. This time it's like, buying groceries." Sarah argued as Benny took out a jar of ancient pancreases.

"Come on, it's nothing like that." Ethan said. Sarah gave him a challenging look.

"Okay, so maybe it is! But everything worked out fine." I smiled, putting my bag over the back of a chair and sitting in it.

Right at that moment, a mummy burst through the door, groaning loudly. All four of us screamed and ran to the back of the room. Well, I tried at least. I jumped out of my chair, but my foot caught the chair leg and sent me to the floor. The mummy walked in but stopped and stumbled back like he was being pulled. This happened a second time until the mummy realized a piece of his wrapping was caught on something. He looked back but couldn't see it, so instead he tried to jump at Sarah, Ethan and Benny. He was again pulled back. This repeated, and the three screamed again. The mummy reached back and began tugging in his caught wrapping.

I stood, brushing off my pants "Okay, this is getting pathetic." I joined them at the wall.

"Yeah, that last one was a pity scream." Benny agreed.

"So what do we do?" Sarah asked.

Ethan thought fast and grabbed the mummy's pancreas from Benny, just when the mummy freed himself. Ethan waved the bag in front of the mummy "Here mummy, mummy! Is this what you want?" He asked like he was talking to a dog or a baby. He grabbed the closet door and opened it, throwing in the pancreas "Go get it!" As soon as the mummy was inside Ethan shut the door and locked it.

"Problem solved." Benny shrugged, smirking.

"Benny, we have to get that thing back to the museum." Ethan glared at him.

"Sounds fun!" Sarah cheered sarcastically "Or, I could go back to class and let you clean up your own mess!"

"There's a monster on the loose and you're not going to help us?" I asked.

"Monster?" Sarah rolled her eyes, walking to the closet and opening it. The mummy stumbled out, reaching for her "Ooh, the mummy's going to attack me." Sarah joked "I'm so scared. Have fun." She sped out and left.

Ethan pushed the mummy back into the closet and shut the door, pressing against it. Benny said "Great, what do we do now?"

"I don't know!" Ethan said worriedly.

"Get its pancreas back to the museum and let the mummy follow it back?" I suggested.

"That... could work, actually." Benny said.

* * *

A little over ten minutes after I left Benny's house to go back to school, my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked, answering.

"The mummy's gone." Benny said through the phone.

"_What?!_ Benny, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! But he ate some of grandma's freaky bio leftovers."

I groaned and asked in horror "How many of them can regenerate a mummy's body?"

"About ten of them."

"Fuck!" I cursed "Call Ethan, and we'll figure this out. Text me where to meet you guys."

We hung up and minutes later, Benny texted me to meet him and Ethan at school, outside the lounge. I ran to school and met up with them.

"Which one is he?" I asked, peering through the window.

"The guy talking to Sarah." Ethan said lamely.

"He's kind of hot..." I said absent-mindedly "Hey, are those your clothes?" I asked Benny.

"Yes! I can't believe he stole my clothes!" Benny complained "Who does that?"

"You stole the guy's pancreas." Ethan reminded him.

"It's not like he was using it." Benny argued.

Good point.

"Who's the new guy?" Erica asked. All three of us jumped and turned around to see Erica right behind us. "Cute." She admired.

Ethan scoffed "I guess, if you're into older... charming, handsome guys."

"Sarah is. She's flirting up a storm!" Erica smirked.

"Flirting? You think?" Ethan asked desperately, immediately looking out the window at Sarah.

"Wow, guys are so oblivious." Erica rolled her eyes "How do you deal with him?" She asked me.

I smirked "I trained him."

"Well, maybe, you know, he's just helping her with her Egypt homework." Ethan stammered.

"Dude. He's the mummy." Benny said. I froze and looked at Erica, whose smile slowly began to fade into a questioning glare "We kind of gave him a makeover." Benny explained.

"Really?" Erica gasped "Can you makeover one for me?"

"Well I don't see why not!" Benny smiled.

"Guys, we have to warn Sarah. This guy is clearly too old for her!" Ethan turned around to tell us.

"Oh come on, what's the rush? She's finally found a guy she likes, and if we tell her now, she'll pull a Sarah and freak out." Erica said.

"Yeah, I don't see the big deal." I agreed.

"No. I have to put a stop to this." Ethan said with finality. Erica, Benny and I watched him walk in and sit down at Sarah's table.

"This should be fun..." I murmured "Can you hear him?"

Erica shook her head "Not through the doors."

Ethan and Sarah got up and stood a bit farther away from the table and talked privately. Then the attractive mummy dude stood as well and gave Sarah a rose. They walked away arm in arm.

"Alright, let's go save this train wreck." I said pulling Benny through the doors.

"Pft, the guys only alive one day and he's already getting more ladies than you." Benny said walking up to Ethan.

"This is by far the worst monster we've ever faced." Ethan said.

"I'm assuming by the fact that Sarah walked out with him and didn't look totally disgusted that you didn't tell her that he is the mummy." I stared at him until he looked away awkwardly.

"No..." He sighed.

* * *

"So, you'll never believe this." Ali and I both said at the same time as we slid into our neighboring desks for English.

"What?" We both asked.

"You first."

"No, you first."

"No, you first!" This time it was only me speaking.

Ali gave me an innocent little smug smile and said "Well, if you insist." Her smile turned down and a weird look crossed over her face "Rory's been acting really weird since the museum trip. He keeps mummifying our snacks."

"That's weird. But that's Rory." I shrugged "I can top that. You know that mummy we saw at the museum? The dead prince?" Ali nodded "Well, we accidentally brought him back to life."

"No way!" Ali gasped excitedly.

"And he's in love with Sarah."

"No way!" She squealed.

"And she likes him back!"

"No FREAKING way!" Ali screamed.

"Yes way! Keep your voice down!"

"So, does Sarah know...?"

I shook my head "Nope. She said she doesn't want to get involved in any of the mummy stuff."

"If only she knew how involved she really was!" Ali crowed, getting a kick out of the drama. "How are you gonna get rid of the mummy?"

"I have no clue. Ethan and Benny are working on it right now."

Ali snorted "Oh great."

* * *

I walked over to Ethan's house after school. Benny texted me saying that he had a mummy revival spell that had a reversal spell, and it might work on Hottie. After a question mark was sent, Benny told me that Hottie was the name of the mummy. Hottie Ho-Tep. Interesting. I found that Ethan's front door was wide open and stepped inside, only to find two shirtless guys in Egyptian-looking skirts and spears in their hands. Hottie held a staff-thing in his hand that had a golden light coming out of it on to the two men in front of me, like a sheiks almost. Sarah stood behind Hottie and Ethan and Benny were hiding behind the couch. Then, the two Egyptian men disappeared in golden light and sand.

"Did I miss the party?" I asked, looked at everyone's shocked, dumbfound faces.

"Nice moves!" Sarah complimented Hottie.

"I was totally about to do that!" Ethan exclaimed, standing up from behind the couch. Benny stood as well and I went to his side.

"Our victory is short lived, but the guards will live again. I've merely sent them to their tombs, but they will not rest until I have returned home." Hottie told Sarah.

"So, you're the mummy?" Sarah asked.

"We tried to tell you." Ethan said earnestly.

Sarah whipped around, her eyes glowing yellow and dangerous "You knew about all of this?!" I shrugged and nodded. She growled and turned back around.

Hottie looked at Sarah softly "I wanted to tell you, but I feared my being an undead creature might scare you away. I see now you have secrets of your own." Sarah hid her fangs with her hand and Hottie stopped her "Don't. They're beautiful."

The two leaned in to kiss, much to our horror, but were stopped by a cat meowing. We all looked at Rory's cat, cleverly named Mr. Kitty, sitting on a nearby end table. Instantly, Hottie was down on one knee with his head bowed.

"What's the matter? You allergic?" I asked, looking at him weird.

"Cats are the guardians of the afterlife. This one speaks to me." Hottie explained, not daring to lift his head.

"Is it nap time?" Benny asked stupidly, smiling.

Hottie stood "In a manner of speaking. My apologies for bringing this trouble to your house." He apologized to Sarah "I must go."

"Wait, Hottie!" Sarah stopped him from running out the door. "Where are you going?"

"I have angered the gods by remaining on this earth. It's time I departed this world for the next." He said.

"But, we were just getting to know each other." I couldn't see it, but it sounded like Sarah had her flirty smile on.

"Sarah, these...large children... that you sit on," Hottie looked at Ethan, Benny, and I strangely "may have stolen my pancreas, but up have stolen my heart."

AWWW! That's actually kind of cute!

"If we meet again, we shall seal our fate in the stars." Hottie finished. Ethan pretended to gag next to Benny.

"Of course." Sarah said sweetly, watching Hottie leave.

Right when he left, Rory walked in. "Here Mr. Kitty, kitty!" He called to the cat. He greeted us "Hey guys, did I miss anything?"

"Can you believe that guy? _Seal our fate in the stars_. Really?" Ethan scoffed, walking into his room.

"I know, right? Sarah totally ate it up!" Benny laughed, following Ethan to his desk.

"I thought it was cute." I huffed, flopping onto Ethan's bed.

"You did?" Benny asked.

"Well, I bet he ripped it off from some corny, old, Egyptian pop song or something." Ethan complained.

"Dude let it go!" Benny moaned "Look, rotting Romeo is going back to Ragsville and for once, we don't have to do anything!"

Ethan nodded "Yeah, you're right. I promise, from now on, he is out of my mind."

"Oh thank goodness!" Benny leaned his head back. I stood and walked over, pressing an upside-down kiss to his lips.

"Aha! I got him!" Ethan exclaimed, pointing at his computer.

"Oh, for goodness sake." Benny and I both groaned. I planted my head into Benny's shoulder as he brought his up to look at Ethan.

"What?" Benny snapped at him.

"That fate in the stars line? He did steal it! I'm so telling Sarah." Ethan smirked.

"That won't make you look desperate." I mumbled.

Benny looked confused "Ancient Egypt had pop songs?"

"Well, not quite. It's from some ritual." Ethan scrolled down the screen "Uh-oh, it looks like he means to take Sarah into the underworld." That got me to look up.

"That club on Main Street? Lame." Benny said.

"The _other_ underworld!" Ethan clarified hotly.

* * *

I was in my room when something tapped against my window. I looked out and saw my blonde friend crouching on the roof. "Hey Rory, what's up?" I asked, opening the window.

"Hey, Ethan and Benny told me to get you. Apparently if Sarah drinks this tea with the mummy, she'll go into the underworld." Rory said.

"That's rather vague and confusing." I shrugged "I'm in. Where are they?"

"Come on Rory, we don't have time!" Ethan's voice yelled from below.

I looked out to the ground "Are they in a shopping cart?"

"Yepp. Let's go!" Rory smiled.

"All right." I stepped through my window and hopped onto Rory's back, and he flew us down to the ground. "Howdy boys." I greeted. Benny sat in the cart and Ethan stood on the edge in front of him. I took my place behind Benny, standing on the edge as well and held on to the handle bar. Rory stood behind me, hands also on the handlebar, ready to push us.

"Full speed ahead!" I yelled, and we were off, flying down the streets.

We stopped short at the museum, Ethan almost flying off the front. I whooped "That was awesome!"

Benny climbed unsteadily out of the cart "I think I'm going to be Rory-sick." He moaned.

The two shirtless Egyptian guards came outside. "No one may disrupt Hottie Ho-Tep's journey into the underworld." The pale one said.

"Especially not Sarah's male friend who cannot take a hint." The tan one said.

"Ouch. Burn." I winced.

"Wha!" Ethan grumbled.

"Wait, wait, wait. So, first you're trying to take him out, and now you're chaperoning his date?" Benny asked "What gives?"

"It is a little weird." I agreed.

"It is our duty to make sure he returns to the underworld. He is doing so." The pale guard answered.

Rory stepped forward "I'll handle this." He said in a gruff voice. A cat meowed and he looked to the side. His face lit up "Mr. Kitty!" He exclaimed, running after the cat.

"Rory! Now is not the time!" Ethan yelled.

Rory stumbled back to us with the cat clawing at his face. Ethan, Benny, and I ran backwards across the street.

"Do either of you have a spell for this?!" Ethan asked Benny and me.

"Like what?" Benny snapped.

"Do something!" Ethan said.

"Uh, uh, running is something!" Benny offered.

"Guys! I got this." I smirked. The two guards who were advancing on us stopped in the middle of the street, staring at something. I waved my hands dramatically and a huge truck went by and ran them over, the two disappearing instantly in light and sand. "And that's how it's done." I smiled at the two boys staring in shock at what was left of the two guards, nothing but their shoes.

"We showed them." Benny said, popping his collar. I snorted and shook my head, pulling him and Ethan back to the museum.

"Sarah, no!" Ethan yelled as we skidded to a stop in front of the mummy exhibit in the museum.

"Seriously you guys?!" Sarah asked outraged, turning in her chair to glare at us.

"If you drink that tea, it's a one-way ticket to the underworld!" I warned her.

Sarah turned back to look at Hottie "Hottie, is that true?"

"My Sarah, earthly life is but a fleeting dream. A new life awaits." Hottie said.

Sarah stood, angry "Save it for the afterlife. We're done!"

Hottie grabbed her arm, stopping her from joining us "I will not just let you walk away from destiny."

"Hottie, you're cute. But you're not going to stay cute if you don't let me go!" Sarah threatened, hissing at him. She ripped her arm from his grasp and started to walk away, but Hottie held up his staff and stopped Sarah in place with his magic, golden light.

"Time to man up." Ethan said, raising his fists.

"Time to nut up or shut up." I quoted, getting into a fighting stance as well. Hottie shot a ball of magic at us, but it missed and hit something behind us instead.

Two golden beetles suddenly flew around us. The boys yelled and swung their arms, trying to escape the flying things. I, on the other hand, shrieked like a little girl and bolted across the room.

"EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW!" I screeched, waving my hands wildly and hopping. One of the coffins next to me opened up, revealing a picturesque scene of warm sand and palm trees. I backed away, cringing.

"Hey, is this yours?" Ethan yelled to Hottie, holding a jar. He started shaking it roughly, and Hottie bent over, clutching his chest in pain.

"Stop, please. You're breaking my heart!" Hottie grunted.

"I'd say see you in the next life, but that's not gonna happen." Sarah said, and pushed Hottie into the decorated coffin. She shut it quickly and turned to face Ethan and Benny.

"That was a harsh breakup." Benny said.

I ran over and hugged him. "The bugs… They touched me!" I squeaked, spazzing out.

"Um, maybe we should go home." Benny said, looking down at me uncertainly.

* * *

***In case anyone couldn't put it together, supper ware is silverware. So like, forks and knives and spoons and stuff. At least I'm pretty sure Ethan said supper ware...**

**AN: So, I feel like this kind of sucked. I feel crappy 'cause I haven't really put in any cute or intense Baria moments. I guess I've just hit a little bit of writers block :/ My brain has been kind of obsessed with this My Soul To Take/A Nightmare on Elm Street fic I've been trying to work on. That and midterms were this week and I found out I'm failing two classes D: Gym (because I don't dress out) and English, but that's only because I went home sick one day and didn't get any of the work that we were supposed to do/turn in. And it was a friday, so I forgot all about it the next monday. **

**SO, anyone remember that modelling thing I was talking about last week? It went GREAT! That's right, your favorite author is now also a local model! YAY! I had my first photo shoot on monday and it went so amazing. I was like the last one to get their pictures taken but they friggen loved me. And this sunday (tomorrow) there's going to be a party for all the models and the studio is going to show off all the pictures they took. So WOOT WOOT!**

**Oh yeah I BOUGHT MY PROM DRESS! Who wants to go to prom with me? ;D**

**ANYHOO on to SHOUT OUTS! 'cause I've got A LOT this week!**

**elygeorge: When I was thinking about something that would truly scare Aria, the only thing I could think of was Benny not loving her anymore. She already went through it once, and I figured making her go through it again would just kill her. MWAHAHAHA I'M SO EVIL! I wanted to make a valentines chapter for Baria but I had no inspiration :(**

**Bethan Forever: Yeah, I could see Aria dressing up as Batgirl xD Or Catwoman. Be all sexy and stuff. AH I'M SO HAPPY YOU READ FLY NOW! It's actually a movie (MY FAVORITE MOVIE) and I love it when people tell me it's good 'cause only two people have reviewed it and I feel like nobody likes it xD The movie doesn't have very many fanfictions anyways, so its probably not very popular. **

**MeganRoseMaslow: I missed you! It's okay that you forget to review, I do that too on so many fanfics that I read xD BENNY LOVES HIS COOKIES!**

**MsWildfire97: Lucky! I wish I had midterm week off... School has kind of been a disaster since me and my ex-best friend stopped talking. But no way in hell am I apologizing to her first! So oh well... xD**

**xx2cute2b4gottenxx: You can be my story stalker, I don't mind xD AH! Fifty Shades of Grey is this very good but very inappropriate book trilogy that has been really popular right now. It's like, mommy porn in book form. But its really good. I read it! And don't believe what anyone tells you about it. IT IS NOT ALL KINKY SEX! It actually has a really good plotline and awesome characters. And kinky sex... The modeling thing was just local, for the town I live in and the towns around it. So like the whole county I guess. And then some. So there weren't any famous models there xD Hahaha see you next week!  
**

**Loueh Tomlegendson: YAY, FIRST TIME REVIEWER! You're never too late to review my stories :3 I'm just happy people review at all! Hahaha, I'm glad you like my fanfics!**

**Vs-for-life: OMG GUESS WHAT! I've finally started writing for our fanfic xD Better late than ever, right? I finally cracked down and started watching the movie again last night and it all just started coming to me. I was wondering though, would Terri having fire powers be weird? Idk, the idea just came to me randomly. Like, the human torch from fantastic four, but it doesn't have to go that far xD**

**mx2flip: That would actually be pretty good... I'll think about it ;)**

**TwistedTelepath: Look ,you got another shout-out! Yay! OMG A CUPCAKE! :D**

**SummerAngelz: Don't cry my dear! I gives you another shout-out! Omg I'm like the queen nerd at my school too! Mariokart is probably one of the only games I'm actually good at xD My nerdiness revolves around anime, superheroes, books, and cartoons xD OMG YAY QUESTIONS! I really freaking love answering questions! Okay:  
Aria came to me while I was watching the episode Double Negative. I was watching Benny fight Evil Benny in the bathroom and I just started thinking "Evil Benny is really sexy... He deserves a smutty scene" So I started writing one out (the one used in my actual chapter) and then I just kind of started writing out the entire episode with Aria as Benny's girlfriend. And that is how DCMB started!  
I think Benny kind of looks the same in season one and two, but Rory definitely looks sexier in season two. But I do love the many more shirtless scenes Benny has in season two... ;D  
Benny knows how to pull off polo shirts ;D  
It doesn't really bother me that Erica kissed Benny (cuz it was just a spell) But I DO NOT LIKE THEM AS A COUPLE! I honestly think that Rory and Erica would make a better couple. She actually kissed him willingly (it was to get him to shut up, BUT IT WAS STILL WILLINGLY)  
I WILL SIGN YOUR PETITION!  
Okay this shout out has become ridiculously long... Oh well xD**

**louisluv218: Yay, I feel accomplished being the only author on your favorites list! I'm going to start working on Aria's costume on Polyvore, 'cause that episode is coming up soon... YAY! I LOVE THAT EPISODE!**

**Holy flying fuck muffins, eleven shout-outs... I LOVE IT! You guys make me so happy :) Thank you all so much for sticking by me, even with my continuously late updates. You guys are the best *heart* Remember to review! I can't believe that I only have seven chapters out and almost 100 reviews already! Tell you what, if we reach 100 reviews, I'll do something special with Aria and Benny. I'm not sure what yet, but you guys can totally throw in ideas!  
**

**BTW, does anyone watch Yugioh The Abridged Series? If you ever watched Yugioh as a kid, go watch the abridged series. Its made by this guy, LittleKuriboh, on Youtube. You can find all the episodes and more on his Youtube account CardGamesFTW. Go watch it, its fricking hilarious!**

**All my love to my super special awesome readers!**

**Panda-Chan8**


	8. Author's Note

**AN: Hey guys, It's me. I know you were all hoping for a new chapter but… I'm afraid I've got some bad news. Call Me Aria is going to be put on hold for a little bit. Not long, I promise. Hopefully only a few weeks to a month at most. I've just realized that I'm not putting as much effort into writing them as I used to. And I decided that I'd rather pause the story where it's at than continue to give you guys crappy, half-assed chapters. I'm going to wait and try to re-hype myself about My Babysitters A Vampire so I can continue to write the few chapters that I have left. **

**I really hope this doesn't affect how you guys feel about me! Okay, that came out weird… I mean, I really hope you guys don't hate me for doing this. Believe me; you guys couldn't hate me more than I hate myself for doing this. I promise I won't take forever to start uploading chapters again like I always did for When the First Love Begins.**

**Hopefully, I'll be able to get my ass in gear and start writing again. I'm definitely going to be focusing on my MBAV collaboration with Vs-for-life (Girl don't you give up on me! I'ma work real hard on that with you!)**

**And for those who have read Fly Now, I'm working on an epilogue and the Nightmare on Elm Street crossover.**

**If anyone has read Kickin' Off the New Year, I hate to say that I will not be writing any Jack/OC fic to go with it. I have gotten a few reviews telling me that I really should be writing about Jack and Kim, which pisses me off to no end. You think people could read, right? I mean, come on, it says right there in the summary that it is a Jack/OC story, NOT Jack/Kim.**

**I will continue to work on my Lab Rats fic though. If anyone wants to supply ideas, just review here or message me. I'm open to any and all ideas for a storyline, or just something funny/dramatic/suspenseful/action that could happen. **

**I've also kind of been obsessed with Yu-Gi-Oh right now, so if anyone ever watched that as a kid, or likes it right now like I do, message me about a fic! I really want to start writing one, but IDK what to write about, or who to pair with an OC. **

**I hope you all continue to love me, and stick around! **

**All my love (And this is not my final goodbye!)**

**Panda-Chan8**


End file.
